And you love the lies they say
by illstakeyou
Summary: Elena was just as regular as the next girl; she had the life. It was usually a waste of time to mention the several supernatural creatures that were meddled into it. Her only problem was with aunt Jenna, who didn't quite approve of Damon - as he was a tad older. But as uncle/father John comes back around, Elena is forced to realize how fragile her world really is. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is my first chaptered Delena fic that I've ever written. This just is the prologue so we're only getting started, but I hope you like it!

Ships: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Jenna/Alaric, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Jeremy

* * *

Damon had suspected it for a while: Caroline had come home blushing and been friendly even to _him_. At the beginning he didn't really have a specific image on what was happening but the idea started to build up in his mind when he heard Katherine say something to Stefan after another weird entry.

"Blondie is getting some", Katherine had murmured to Stefan whose lap she was sitting.

Damon had tried to shut them out for hours now: Katherine's giggles and Stefan's low chuckles. But what can you do when you have a perfect vampire hearing?

Why was he even home? Elena would be gone for the whole weekend and Damon had promised to not to overprotect her. Bonnie the witch would keep her safe anyway. Caroline wasn't really up for company and there was no way he would spend time with his brother and his crazy-ass girlfriend.

They had met Katherine right after their transformation (around the middle of 19th century). She had charmed both of them, but nowadays Damon was able to admit that Stefan actually loved her. I mean, why would he ever stand her scamming, complaining and plain bitchyness if he wouldn't? Stefan himself was the total opposite of Katherine: he was reasonable, good (didn't kill people) and sensitive.

But back to Caroline: she was hiding something. And that something most definitely had something to do with one werewolf called Tyler Lockwood.

Damon was going find out what it was.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. A name flashed to the screen: Bonnie. Why would the witch call him? They didn't really get along, him and Bonnie. As a witch she was created to hate vampires, even though one of them was the love of her best friend's life.

Damon pressed the answer button and lifted the phone to his ear. "What now?"

"Hey Damon", it was Elena.

"Oh hi, why are you calling from Bonnie's phone?" he asked.

"My battery died and I can't find the charger anywhere. I called so you wouldn't get worried if I don't pick up", Elena explained.

"Thank you", Damon couldn't help but to smile at himself: he always acted kind of foolishly around her.

"No problems", he could hear the smile from her voice. "I miss you. I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Fine", Damon sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too", Elena said and hung up.

"You two are kinda disgusting", Katherine said bluntly.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you: I've been forced to listen you two giggle for hours!" Damon snorted.

Katherine just shrugged and continued her way back. To Stefan. To giggle more. Nice.

Caroline was actually hiding something. She'd been seeing Tyler for a while now. They had started as friends: they understood and helped each other. Caroline was there for Tyler when he transformed at full moon and Tyler helped her with her neurotic habits that had just highlighted after her turning.

But their friendship had turned into something more due the recent events. Caroline had broken up with Matt who'd found out about her and started hating her.

It just happened one night when they were spending time together. At Caroline's door he had leaned closer just like that and crashed their lips together. First Caroline freaked: no one had come on to her like that after her change. After the shock wore off she realized they shouldn't be doing this and pushed Tyler off. She had just walked inside and slammed the door shut without a word. She was glad that neither Damon nor Katherine was anywhere close: their ragging was getting annoying at time to time.

She had flown to her room with inhumane speed and collapsed on her bed. Why had Tyler kissed her? They were just friends and it had been like that for years. Yeah, he was handsome – an understatement – and his body wasn't bad either – another huge understatement – but did Caroline think of him any other way. Okay, Tyler had changed for the better. He didn't hit everything that moved – with or without his fists. He was calmer even when all of this werewolf stuff was driving him crazy. He cared about Caroline…

The next morning she woke up with just one thought: she loved Tyler. She got dressed with inhumane speed, tamed her blonde locks and got to her car. Again, no one noticed that she left: Stefan and Katherine were on the couch but their thoughts were in a totally different place.

The drive to the Lockwood mansion took forever. Finally she made it to the end of their driveway. She was just about to ring the doorbell when Mrs. Lockwood stepped outside.

"Oh hey Caroline, are you looking for Tyler? He's in his room", Mrs. Lockwood said. "I got to go. My whole day is booked with meetings."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Lockwood", Caroline rushed inside the house. She easily found her way to his room. She knocked on the door lightly.

"Mom, leave me alone already!" Tyler's voice was muffled.

"It's Caroline. Can I come in?"

When there was no answer she opened the door and stepped into his room. Tyler was sitting on his bed staring at her with his eyes wide. "Tyler, I –"

"Care, I'm so sorry! I should have not kissed you. I just couldn't help it –"

Caroline interrupted him by kissing him hard. Tyler pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Caroline ran her hands through his dark hair and trailed her tongue across his lower lip. Tyler quickly parted his lips letting her to deepen the kiss and pulled her even closer to his body. He lifted her up and then lowered her on the bed.

"I love you", Tyler whispered very quietly.

"I love you too", Caroline stared him in the eyes before kissing him again.

"Elena, we are so having a birthday party for you!" Bonnie was jumping in her seat with excitement.

"First of all: focus on the road or you're gonna kill us and then Damon's gonna kill you again for killing me. Second: no, we're not having a party", Elena said.

"Yes we will when Caroline hears about this", Bonnie smirked.

"No Bonnie! No!" Elena whined. "I don't even talk to almost anyone at school anymore."

"Well, this is a good time to start again. Everybody knows Elena Gilbert! They'll all come. At least after they hear that the party is held at the Salvatore's", Bonnie already knew she had won.

"Fine. But I'm mad at you now", Elena sighed.

"Okay", Bonnie chirped.

They were only fifteen minutes away from the Salvatore boarding house. Elena was excited to get back. They were only gone for the weekend – a shopping trip with Bonnie as a birthday present – but she was exhausted. She just wanted to be with Damon for the rest of the day before Jenna would call and insist she'd come home. Bonnie would probably just drop her off and drive back to town and meet up with Jeremy somewhere. Elena couldn't blame her: she didn't really want to see Katherine either.

As she predicted, Bonnie left her at the end of the driveway. She was fine with walking anyway. It took about thirty seconds for Damon to appear in front of her. He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm glad you're back", he murmured into her hair. "I missed you."

Elena nuzzled his chest. "Me too."

All the sudden Damon lifted her into his arms and carried her to the house. As they walked through the hall, Katherine flew in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"So the doppelgänger has returned", she said dryly.

"Get off, Katherine", Damon sighed, his arm tightly around Elena's waist.

"You heard him, Kat", Stefan appeared on Katherine's side and grabbed her arm. "Let's go out."

Elena rolled her eyes as her vampire twin obeyed. No one else would get away with that nickname. Even though Katherine liked to boss everyone around, Stefan had at least some control over her.

"She's really…" Damon tried to find the right word.

"Irritating?"

"I was looking for bitchy but irritating will do", Damon chuckled. "So, how was your trip with Bonnie?"

"Oh it was great… but I missed everyone – especially you. But I did buy a lot of stuff", Elena told. "We got everything we were looking for."

"Good", Damon wrapped his arms around her. "Because I don't think I'll let you go anywhere for a while."

"Good", Elena agreed and rose to her toes to kiss him deeply.

He lifted her up again without breaking the kiss and carried her to his room. He lied her down on the bed and kept kissing her. She pulled away first. Damon just held her close and stared at her as she let her breathing catch up.

"So, how was your weekend?" Elena traced patterns on his arm.

"Boring, annoying because the Deadly Duo was here making out. And still somehow interesting, 'cause I'm on a mission again", Damon laughed.

"What? What mission?" Elena tilted her head.

"I think there's something going on between Blondie and the Pup."

"Caroline and Tyler? As in together? When did this happen? She would've told me. Right?" Elena asked.

"Maybe not, you know how we've been telling her not to see him. So she might think it's easier to try to hide it. There's a reason why we try to avoid interspecies relationships", Damon said.

"How's that working for you?" Elena raised her eyebrow.

"Quite well actually", Damon leaned in to kiss her.

Elena pulled away and grinned. "Do you want to see what I bought?"

"Okay", Damon sighed as she left the bed and walked to her bags.

She grabbed the shopping bags and left the room. After a while she came back with only a robe on. It was open and showed her brand new white lingerie set and a lot of skin. "So, what do you think?"

Damon was kissing her before she even noticed. She giggled as they fell on the bed.

"I really gotta go. They'll freak out if they find out", Caroline giggled as Tyler kissed her neck.

"Let them", Tyler smirked.

"Tyler", Caroline pulled away. "We have school tomorrow. We'll see each other there."

"No", Tyler whined and reached out for her.

Caroline let him grab her hand and pull her for one more kiss. Then she sifted away from his reach. "Seriously, they won't let me out of the house anymore if they find out."

"Okay", Tyler pouted. "I'll walk you downstairs."

She gave him a one last heated kiss at the door before leaving. It took her twenty minutes to get to the boarding house.

She saw the familiar figure already from the door. "Elena?"

"Hi Caroline!" Elena walked to her with a smile on her face. Caroline noticed that she was only wearing a robe.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked awkwardly.

"No! No, not at all", Elena blushed. "I was just changing."

"Sure you were", Caroline smirked. "So I presume that the Deadly Duo isn't here?"

"Nope", Elena nodded. "They've been gone for hours now."

"Oh", Caroline glanced at her meaningfully.

"Caroline!"

"Fine, I'll go", Caroline raised her hands as a sign of surrender. She walked slowly – human speed – to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Wow okay, so chapter one right away! I hope you like it!

* * *

"Damon!" Elena rushed to the room.

"Yes, Elena?" Damon looked amused. He was lying in bed, only the thin sheets covering his lower half.

Elena totally ignored him. "I just saw Caroline and she most certainly had a love bite on her neck."

"A what?"

"A hickey, Damon! You know what it means. And she smelled like a guy… or it might have been dog too", Elena slapped his arm.

"So it is true", Damon nodded. "Nice work, partner."

"Ha-ha, you're just killing me. We're not investigating them. We just want to keep them safe."

"Whatever you say", Damon leaned in to kiss her.

She responded to the kiss for a second and then pulled away. "I'm not kidding Damon! You leave them alone."

"Okay, I'll try", Damon pouted.

Elena kissed him slowly but it heated up quickly. Damon easily pulled her on top of him, opening her robe. Suddenly the veins appeared under his eyes and his fangs stuck out.

"It's okay", Elena pressed her lips to the skin under his right eye.

Damon's eyes fluttered close and after a while his face was back to normal. "I love you, Elena", he muttered.

"I love you too, Damon", Elena kissed him eagerly and slid her fingers down his bare chest.

"So where were we?"

"Elena, that's your phone", Damon said.

"Mhm", Elena mumbled against his chest. She was halfway lying on top of him.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Damon asked.

"Can't. Move", she pressed herself even closer to him, teasingly.

"Well it's not my phone. I'm not going to get it", Damon stated.

"Fine", she shrugged and got off of him. Her breasts slightly grazed his chest as she climbed over him. Her legs were still on top of him, when she answered the phone.

He stroked her legs gently with his fingertips, deeply in thought. He didn't even notice when she ended the call.

Elena climbed back on the bed and stared at him. "Did you fall asleep?"

"No, who was it?" Damon turned his gaze back to her.

"Jeremy, he said that Jenna needs me back home. Translated: she wants me to get out of here", Elena grinned and brushed the hair off of his face. "So… I have to get dressed."

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Damon slid his fingers down the curve of her hip.

Elena kissed his jaw. "Yep", she got up and stretched her arms. She picked up her clothes one by one and slowly got dressed. Damon kept his eyes on her all the time. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"Why would I? I have a nice view from here", Damon smirked.

"Okay, I just thought that you would meet me at home", Elena shrugged. "But if you have something better to do…"

Damon was already up and halfway dressed. Elena stopped him for a second by placing her hands on his hips. She pressed soft kisses on his bare chest. "Could you wait until Jenna falls asleep?"

"If you keep doing that: no", Damon let his hands roam across her body.

"I see your point", Elena took a step back.

He helped her coat on and pulled her into his arms. "Well I guess I'll see you in about four hours", Damon sighed.

"When you say it that way, it sounds a lot worse", Elena pouted.

"I have a phone", Damon kissed her cheek.

"I have to go", Elena huffed but didn't make a move to leave.

Damon lifted her up and in seconds they were at her car. After another heated kiss she got in to the car.

"Bye", Elena said softly.

"I'll see you soon", Damon touched her face one more time before backing off, out of reach.

Elena drove away with a frown on her face. She hated these moments. Jenna didn't like her spending time with Damon. Of course he was older, but he wouldn't _get_ any older. He was 23 but Elena was only few days from being 18 already and she was getting older every day. Jenna didn't know that of course… She'd noticed his charm and that he loves her but still she didn't accept him.

Before meeting Damon, Elena dated Matt. They had been friends since the sandbox and moved into the awkward dating phase at age 15 that lasted for a little less than a year. Jenna loved Matt and she was more devastated about the break-up than Elena.

Then she met Damon and Stefan. After many incidents they finally ended up where they are now. Elena and Damon are together. Caroline is a vampire as well and apparently getting it on with Tyler – the newly changed werewolf. Bonnie is still a witch but is nowadays seeing Jeremy. Katherine has been forced to lose some of the bitchiness and Stefan is still the frowning hypocrite.

And Jenna didn't know most of that of course. She hadn't even met Katherine – how do you explain that the vamp looks exactly like Elena? Caroline was an old friend but didn't really visit anymore due her vampireness. But Damon, he would be forbidden to come in to the house if they wouldn't be a little too old for that.

Elena loved Damon like crazy. She wasn't going to let him go. He was always there for her and his love was so unconditional that it was almost hard to understand. Elena wasn't going to lie: his looks weren't that bad either. She sometimes got dazed from just looking at him. And not to mention his body: she was only human.

Elena walked into the house. She almost hit Jeremy with the door.

"Hey Jer, you look great. What's the occasion?"

"Thanks, I have a date with Bonnie", Jeremy smirked. "And you look so dazed that I don't want to ask."

"Good choice", Elena nodded.

Jeremy just laughed and left. Elena marched to the kitchen. Jenna was there, reading a book and drinking wine.

"Jenna, where's Jeremy going?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Out with Bonnie", Jenna didn't even look at her.

"I wouldn't want to sound like a kid, but why is he going and I have to come home?" Elena scowled at her.

"You do sound like a kid, Elena. As long as you live here, you will obey my rules", finally Jenna lifted her gaze.

"So it's not because you happen to like Bonnie? Or that you just want to keep me away from Damon?" Elena snorted.

"No it is not", Jenna's voice didn't sound too convincing.

"Right", Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't you give me that attitude!" Jenna got up. "I can still ground you. I know you're 18 but I'm still your guardian."

"Well haven't you gotten into the role."

"Elena, my temper is really short right now. Don't push it", Jenna growled.

"Fine, why won't you just go out with Alaric and have fun so I can sulk here alone", Elena snarled. "I'll be in my room."

"And you better stay there. You're grounded", Jenna finally gained some confidence into her voice.

"No problems", Elena grabbed a bottle of whisky from the counter. "Good night, Jenna."

She stomped out of the kitchen before Jenna could answer. She knew it was childish and all, but she wasn't going to let Jenna's prejudices stop her from seeing Damon.

Elena closed the door behind her and sighed. She took a long sip from the bottle.

"Easy on that."

She turned around just to see Damon lying on her bed, smirking. "I'm pissed, so I drink."

"I know that's your style. But you could think about talking about it", Damon reached out for her.

Elena sighed again and stepped towards the bed. She let Damon take the bottle and pull her into his lap. "So?"

"You heard everything", Elena stated. "I'm not going to let her opinions towards you affect my life."

"Yeah… why doesn't she like me?" Damon smirked again.

"I think she likes you – I mean who could resist you – but she doesn't trust you. Yeah, she wants to protect me but you're not that much older. Just hundred years here and there", Elena tried to grab the bottle from him. "Come on, I'll be good."

"Okay", Damon narrowed his eyes and gave her the bottle. "I heard you got grounded. How does that work for you?"

"It means I can't come over without permission", Elena took another sip, "except maybe with some back-up from Bonnie or Caroline. They might be able to convince Jenna that I'm with them. But of course you can come over at nights and vice versa."

"Sneaking around? I thought I was a little too old for that", Damon took the bottle from her and drank. "Although, it's bad to say: I thought I was too old for drinking this casually, too."

Elena rolled her eyes and again reached for the bottle.

Damon stopped her. "I think you're done for tonight", he put the bottle on her nightstand.

"I'm not even tipsy yet", Elena pouted.

"Let's keep it that way", Damon leaned in to kiss her.

"Okay", Elena whispered against his lips. She pushed him on his back and straddled his hips. "Yup, not drunk yet", Elena murmured into his ear and nibbled his earlobe.

Damon growled softly. He rolled her under him, kissing her fiercely. "Are you still wearing the stuff you bought?"

"Aha", Elena bit her lower lip and gazed at him under her lashes. "Why?"

"You have to take 'em off", Damon trailed his lips across her chest.

"Whatever you say", Elena giggled as he pulled her shirt off.

"But", Damon pinned her on the bed so she couldn't move, "Jenna is still downstairs and I don't think she'll believe that you just giggle here alone because you're drunk. You're a moody drunk, hon."

"So I have to shut up?" Elena arched her brow. "Make me."

"The only way to do that is getting off of you, and I don't think I can do that", Damon pressed his lips on her neck.

"Tricky", Elena stared him in the eyes. "What are we going to do then?"

Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Well, you have school tomorrow. So I guess you should get some sleep."

"You want me to get some sleep? Even though I'm pinned under you, half naked?" Elena frowned.

"Well, before you go to bed, you're gonna have to use the shower. I thought I could help you with that", Damon suggested, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan", Elena pushed him off and walked to the bathroom door. "Are you coming?" She pulled her jeans off, threw them at him and disappeared into the bathroom. She was wiping off her make-up when he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He trailed kisses down her neck. When she was ready, she turned in his arms and smiled at him.

"I think you're a little overdressed", she licked her lips. She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. Her hands flew across his chest and down to his abs. "You sure are ridiculously good-looking", she muttered.

"What are you to say?" Damon cupped her face. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss her.

"Yup, and sickeningly cute, too", Elena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's up with the compliments?" he chuckled.

"It happens", Elena flashed a smirk. "So… you could show me the rest of it."

Damon rolled his eyes and lifted her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands through his hair. His hands were on her thighs as he kissed her passionately.

Elena nipped on his lip and moved her hands down his stomach to his belt. He started kissing her neck as she turned her attention to his clothes. Soon he was down to his boxers. "I still think you're ridiculous", she sucked on his lower lip.

"Would you like if I'd start calling you delicious?" Damon looked amused.

"Only if you mean it", Elena stepped down from the counter, her hands creeping towards the waistband of his boxers.

"Well I do", he leaned in to kiss her deeply.

"Okay, shower. Now", Elena pushed him towards the shower, making him laugh.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Chapter two hooray! This is a flashback chapter of how Damon and Elena got together with a little Damon playing nice and then not so nice.

_ALSO_ I might have been watching through the whole show while planning this so spot familiar scenes from now on!

I hope you like it!

Ships: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Jenna/Alaric, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Jeremy

* * *

Elena and Damon got together a little less than two years ago. Stefan was looking for Katherine but ended up finding a human girl that looked just like her. Damon was with him mostly because of curiosity. Stefan signed up in her high school to get to know the doppelgänger and got into her group of friends. Matt, Caroline and Tyler liked him from the beginning but Bonnie noticed something weird about the new kid.

When visiting Stefan's house, she met Damon. He was just as stunned about the similarity but he also learned to like Elena herself. Then of course, he was way too old for her. Stefan was more interested on the witch after finding out that Elena had nothing to do with Katherine. First Damon thought Stefan had a crush on Elena and it made him even more curious to notice that he felt jealous. The girl was only sixteen but he wasn't getting any older – technically.

Elena quickly formed a crush on Damon. It wasn't hard: he was such a gentleman and sweet and just plain hot. Okay, annoying too… and stubborn and so on. Although, she was prepared for it to stay as a schoolgirl crush.

Katherine followed them soon. The problem was that she had another vampire with her. He ended up turning Caroline into a vampire by an accident – right in front of Elena and Bonnie. Damon and Stefan – with pleasure – got rid of him but the damage was done. Caroline turned so the truth was out. Bonnie wasn't all too shocked but it took Elena some time to adjust.

Later, a new problem approached. The earlier killed vampire's partner came for revenge. Due multiple occasions, she found out that Damon had killed him. Vampires are very strict when it comes to their partners: if another gets killed the other revenges usually by killing either the killer or his/her partner. Again, due multiple occasions, the revengeful vampire, Rebecca, somehow figured out that the easiest target would be Elena. She made that very clear when she stabbed Damon and tried to kidnap Elena.

"This is for Leo", she said after sticking a stake into his gut.

The kidnap attempt failed and Damon was able to save Elena but now she was in constant danger. Damon felt responsible for it so he was ready to protect her from anything.

"Damon, I don't need protection!" she claimed multiple times.

"There's a crazy vampire chick trying to kill you probably in a very painful way, and you're going to protect yourself?" Damon snorted.

"You could teach me", she suggested.

Damon grabbed her arm. "Are you sure?" he looked up and down her lean figure.

"Yes, Damon, I am sure", Elena stared him in the eyes challengingly.

"Well you're gonna have to start working out. No offence but with your body strength… you can't stab a vampire to death", Damon let go of her hand reluctantly.

"I'm not joking, Damon", Elena frowned.

"Neither am I", he said. "If I help you, you have to let me protect you anyway. I'm not going to stalk you but it's my fault you're in danger."

"Fine", she held out her hand.

Damon smirked and shook it. He hoped she wouldn't notice how lingering the touch was. The only reason he said yes to her request was because he wanted to spend time with her.

So they started training. Elena came to the boarding house every day after school. Damon made her exercise and especially work on her muscles.

Damon walked into the room when she was lifting weights on the bench. "What's up, Buffy?"

"Very funny, Damon", she was panting heavily.

"I thought so too", he walked over to her. He grabbed the pole and pressed it down.

"What are you doing? Stop it, Damon!" she scowled. Her arms gave in and fell on her sides. The breath got stuck in her throat. But there was no pain: Damon was holding the bar with one hand.

"I'm just helping you out", he put the weights on the holder.

"You're an ass."

"Why are you lifting heavier weights alone anyway?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm not weak", she stated. "I can do this."

"I see."

"So am I going to get to stab stuff soon?" she asked.

"Do you even know how to do that?" Damon chuckled.

She grabbed a stake and showed him an example. "What do you think?"

"Well, that might hurt… a little", he smirked.

"I might hurt you a little if you keep mocking me", Elena frowned.

Damon took her free hand and pressed it on his chest.

"What are you doing?" she tried to pull away at first.

"You feel that? It's solid, bone", he said before flipping her around so that her back was against his chest. He slipped his hand into her open shirt and pressed it on her skin. "Here, right under the ribcage. The way to a vampire's heart."

She didn't bother acting that she didn't want him to touch her. She shivered when his cold ring was pressed on her skin. It took a lot of willpower to stay still.

He slowly let go of her, sneakily smelling her hair as he did.

Elena just noticed she'd been holding her breath. She sighed; Damon's touch still lingering on her skin. "Oh."

"But you need a lot of strength and a little longer stake", Damon tried not to stare at her. "Elena?"

"Yeah?" she put down the stake.

"You know that I'll protect you no matter what, right?"

"Yeah", Elena nodded. He was so close to her… his scent was stunning.

"Good", he nodded. He was fighting an urge to keep touching her.

"I'm going to hit the shower. I have dinner with Jenna later today", she said after a while.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it", Damon wanted to run away from the thought of her in his shower. At least he was supposed to want that.

Later that night he was outside her house, watching over her. She was the only thing he ever thought about. It was getting obvious that he was in love with her: the sixteen-year-old human girl who looked exactly like the vampire bitch that turned him into a one. It was weird how he didn't find Katherine attractive at all but Elena was the most beautiful girl he knew. Yeah, and there was also a risk that she would be killed by another vampire, close to the level of Katherine's – because of him. His life was just looking up.

A week later Damon was out on town with Elena. He had to blame himself for what happened: he was so caught up with her that he couldn't anticipate the danger.

Rebecca was there in a flash, sticking a stake in his back – again!

"Well hello again Elena", Rebecca purred. She had a blonde boy toy –vampire with her.

Damon growled and pulled the stake out. "Watch it, Rebecca."

"I would say: right back at you", Rebecca smiled sweetly as the boy toy stuck another stake to his back.

Elena had frozen. Rebecca was circling her with a dangerously smooth look on her face. Damon was on the ground pulling yet another stake out of his body. She didn't want him to suffer for her. She had been wrong, though: she couldn't protect herself. She didn't even have a stake and she was sure she couldn't hit a moving target anyway.

Rebecca's little helper stuck another stake in Damon. She couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want, Rebecca?" her voice was surprisingly strong.

Now the attention was on her.

"I want revenge. You see, if I kill you, he suffers like I have been suffering since he killed my partner", Rebecca snarled.

"Shit happens", Damon muttered.

She noticed he was slowly getting up. "Then why are you hurting him and not me?"

"Good question: that's why I brought help. He can suffer and watch you die and then suffer a little more 'cause you're dead", Rebecca explained.

Damon was standing now. Unfortunately the helper noticed that. He was dead in two seconds. Rebecca was staring at him for a nanosecond.

Elena moved as fast as possible and grabbed a stake from the ground. She hid it behind her back when Rebecca turned to her with the full vampire-face on. She flew towards her before Damon could do anything.

She let out a silent gasp before falling on the ground, dead.

The stake fell off of Elena's hand as she stared at the dead vampire. Damon's arms were around her, pulling her to his chest. His comforting warmth made her breathe again.

"I guess you are not weak", Damon murmured before kissing her deeply.

There it was: Damon was finally kissing her. She forgot about the dead vampire she just killed, and only felt. Damon's lips were soft on hers and his hands were on her neck and back.

He was more shocked than anyone else. She was still young; she wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to do this to her either. Still, he did nothing to stop.

Finally it was Elena who pulled away. "What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm not sure", Damon admitted.

"Maybe you should do it again", Elena said slowly.

Damon cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. This one was more passionate and heated. "Okay, I love you", he sighed to her lips.

"I love you too", Elena pushed the hair off of his face and smiled.

Damon glanced over her shoulder and cleared his throat. "Sorry to ruin the mood but I have some cleaning to do."

Elena turned to look at the bodies with a startled look on her face. "I forgot. Oh god, I killed someone."

"I know", Damon reached out to touch her hand. It felt good to be able to do that. "I always knew you could."

"I didn't", she bit her lower lip – an endearing habit. "She's actually dead. She can't hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me?" Damon chuckled.

"Are you saying that the earlier didn't hurt?" Elena arched a brow. "Or do you groan just for fun?"

"It hurts like a bitch; there's nothing new to that. The groaning is fun too, though", Damon pulled away from her. He lifted the bodies on his shoulder and turned to her again. "You should go home, Elena. Take my car, I got this."

"No, not happening", she shook her head. "Just tell me where to pick you up."

"Fine. Call me when you get in the car", Damon frowned.

"See you soon", Elena started walking away from him.

"Don't get hit by a car, okay?" he called after her.

Later she pulled over at the outskirts of town. Damon got in to the car. His clothes were all dirty and his hair was wind-blown.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and brushed her cheek lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Elena nodded and started the car.

"Why can't I drive my car?" he whined.

"I was here first", she stated.

"Wanna argue about that?" Damon smirked.

Elena kept her eyes on the road. "Shut up, I'm driving."

"Whatever you say", Damon shrugged. "Where are we going then?"

"Your place."

"With the Deadly Duo? Yuck", he made a face.

"You have your own room, Damon", Elena rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good."

"Don't jump into conclusions: nothing's going to happen. We have to talk", she reminded.

"Oh the worst words you can hear from a woman", Damon grimaced.

"Are you going to act your age anytime soon?"

"Ouch."

"I'm not kidding. I need you to be serious for a second", she glanced at him.

"I know", Damon said.

They arrived at the boarding house. Damon grabbed her hand as they walked inside and she didn't protest. For their surprise, Stefan, Katherine nor Caroline was there.

"Your room. Now. Talking", Elena pointed towards the stairs.

"As you wish", Damon grinned and grabbed her into his arms. They flew upstairs to his room.

"I got to get used to that", Elena's legs were a little shaky. "By the way, if I haven't mentioned this before: your room is beautiful."

"Well thank you", Damon sat on his bed and tapped the spot next to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Elena sat next to him and turned to face him. "You said you love me."

"So did you. That's not a question, though."

"Do you love me?"

"Why would I say it if I wouldn't mean it?" Damon arched a brow. "Should I be offended that you doubt my words?"

"No! I mean, are you in love with me?" Elena blushed.

"Yes. And again, why do you question it?"

"Because I don't know why would you. I'm just a blushing little schoolgirl who happens to look like Katherine. You're a vampire and an adult. Why would you care?" Elena looked at her hands.

"You're going to get older, I'm not. You have few years to catch up. What's wrong with blushing, anyway? Yeah, I'm a vampire. Does that mean I can't love you? I'd say no, I think I can love you even more", Damon cupped her jaw, forcing her to look at him. "Do you love me?"

"Yeah", she whispered.

"Then there's no problem", Damon leaned closer and kissed her softly.

"Okay", she smiled into the kiss.

"Hello! Anybody home?" Caroline's voice got them to separate. "I heard making out and I don't want to walk in on anyone!"

"Shut up, Blondie!" Damon yelled back at her.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't want to see the DD", they could hear Caroline walking pass the door and then returning. "Wait, who are you making out with?"

Damon walked to the door quickly and opened it. "What do you want, Blondie?"

"Hi Care", Elena waved from the bed.

"Oh, hi Elena", Caroline's eyes widened as she glanced at Elena, then Damon, then Elena again. "Sorry, I should be going."

"Good idea", Damon leaned against the doorframe. "Anything else?"

"No, I'm already gone", Caroline winked at Elena and disappeared.

"You don't have to be rude to her", Elena remarked.

"That is how I show affection towards her", Damon rolled his eyes. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please", Elena got up.

Damon pulled her into his arms. "Is everything okay now?"

"Yes, it is. It's weird to see you being so nice all the time, though", she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's your fault", Damon kissed her cheek.

"Sorry", Elena pulled him in for a kiss.

After Damon dropped her off, she practically floated inside.

"Elena? Why do you look like you'd just eaten a cloud?" Jenna chuckled.

"It's nothing", Elena grinned widely.

"Is it a boy? Are you back together with Matt?"

"No Jenna, we're not getting back together", Elena sighed.

"So it's someone else", Jenna crossed her arms. "Who is it?"

"No one."

"Stefan?" Jenna guessed.

"No! He's dating Katherine, anyways."

"Then who is it? Come on Elena! You used to tell me all of these things", Jenna whined.

"It's Damon", Elena didn't look her in the eyes.

"Wait, Stefan's brother Damon? The 21-year-old Damon? No. Not happening Elena!" Jenna yelped.

"I just like him, Jenna. You don't have to worry. You were a teenager once. You can't say that you didn't have unrealistic crushes sometimes", Elena rambled.

"Okay", Jenna narrowed her eyes. "Just keep it that way."

"Sure", Elena ran pass her and to her room. She threw her bag on the chair and went to the bathroom.

When she was getting out, she heard a noise.

"These I'd like to see", she opened the door and saw Damon going through her underwear.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he dropped a pair of red panties back in the drawer.

"You're going through my underwear. Why is that?" Elena put her hands on her hips.

"You were taking so long. Couldn't help it", he smirked.

"I see", she walked to him and snapped the drawer shut. "Just don't make it a habit."

"We'll see", Damon cupped her face and kissed her softly.

"What are you doing here? I mean besides checking out my underwear", Elena asked.

"I came to see you. Duh", Damon snorted. "Yes, the fluffiness is just smacking me in the face."

"Oh shut up", Elena rolled her eyes smiling. "But I have to go to bed soon. Can I come over tomorrow? I know Rebecca's gone and all but –"

Damon pressed a finger on her lips. "Of course you can."

"I'll see you tomorrow then", Elena kissed his finger.

"Good night", Damon stroked her cheek and then he was gone.

* * *

**AN:** I've come to the conclusion that everyone else thinks that Stefan and Katherine are sex addicts... Maybe I do too?  
Did you catch the scenes? The first one was an easy one; it's from my favorite episode. But the other one.. season 1 stuff! (:


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** Chapter three is here! Much more other characters now whoop whoop!

So as I said last time, there were some scenes to recognize. First was the underwear thing from 1x18 (riiiight?), and the other one was of course from Smells Like Teen Spirit (fave) with the training part hooray!

Now there's one pretty obvious scene to be found frooom season 3 if I'm correct.

I think I'm having way too much fun with this. Are you having fun? I have the worst case of laughing at my own jokes and I'm not even funny!

Oh right, and this story can also be found on tumblr. My sideblog for this is called illstakeyou (shocker?!) and yeah that's it.

Anyways I hope you like it!

Ships: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Jenna/Alaric, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Jeremy

* * *

"The party's tonight right?"

"Yep, I'm terrified", Elena brushed the hair off of his face. She was lying against a tree and Damon was leaning on her chest.

"I'll help you through it", Damon promised. "Did I already say "happy birthday"?"

"Yes, you did. I woke up to my present if you remember", Elena kissed the top of his head.

"Oh right, I do remember", Damon chuckled. "We're doing that again sometime soon."

"Agreed", Elena sighed and closed her eyes. "I love summer."

"Why?"

"Because it's warm outside and the sun shines a lot. What else do you need?" Elena played with his hair.

"Yeah, and everyone wears less clothes. I like it", he slid his fingers up and down her thigh.

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have to", Damon smirked. "I just look."

"Not fair", Elena noted. "You have a lot to show."

"Only to you dear, only to you", Damon kissed her knee and settled back against her chest. "Are Blondie and Witchy coming in before?"

"Maybe an hour", Elena shrugged. "So we don't have to do anything."

"I think we have _something_ to do", Damon tickled her side.

"Right", she pushed his hand away. "But not in a public place. Maybe we should take this to your backyard."

"Agreed", he got up and pulled her up too. "Should we take the easy road or the hard one?"

"It's so nice out here that I'm going to pick the hard way", Elena grinned and held out her hand.

Damon grabbed it and sighed. "Let's go then."

They slowly walked through town hand in hand. When they got to the boarding house, she was glad she'd worn flats.

"Oh my, the sun is still up. You're faster than I thought", Damon smirked.

"Shut up", Elena nudged him with her shoulder but of course that didn't move him at all. "Ouch."

"Hey, don't go pushing on me", Damon wrapped his arms around her. "It's not my fault that you're just human."

"Just human?" Elena arched a brow.

Damon's smirk stayed on as he nodded, even though he was a little unsure if she'd get mad.

"Okay", Elena tilted her head and bit her lower lip, a slight smile playing on her lips. Then she kissed him hard and pushed him on his back to the ground. She straddled his hips, kissing him hungrily. After a while, she sat up and straightened her top. "What are you then?"

"Whipped?" Damon suggested.

Elena laughed and kissed him lightly before getting up. "Come on, loser. You have to eat before the house fills up with drunken teenagers."

"I'm not sure if you're insulting me", Damon frowned.

"No, it's a pet name", Elena smiled and held out her hand.

"Fine", he sighed. Instead of taking her hand he grabbed her in to his arms and ran inside.

"Inpatient much?"

"Can you wait here or –"

"I'll be fine, Damon", Elena touched his face. "You're only downstairs."

"Okay, okay", Damon kissed her quickly and disappeared.

Elena walked up the stairs and went into his room. She was in his closet when Damon returned.

He pushed her hair to her other shoulder and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Wondering what are you going to wear tonight", Elena said. "Don't go too hot: I don't trust half of the girls on the guest list."

"Tough one", Damon chuckled. "Any other requests?"

"I'll work on it", she turned to face him. "Did you get everything done?"

"Yes, feeding time is over", Damon cupped her face. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sure, but I have to come back with my own car", Elena hugged him tightly.

"Let's go then", Damon kissed her hair before she pulled away.

In half an hour they pulled to a stop at her house.

"I'll be back soon", she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Elena got out of the car and walked inside. She quickly showered, got dressed and fixed her hair and make-up. Caroline had left her a message:

"Hi Elena, Bonnie and I are coming at seven. Please be there before that so that we don't have to hang out with Damon. No offence! I presume the DD won't be there so we'll be fine. We're bringing the cake and all so you can just relax. See you soon!"

Elena rolled her eyes at the message and took a quick look at the mirror. She was wearing a white summer dress and creamy heals. After grabbing her bag, she headed downstairs.

"Have a nice party!" Jenna wished from the kitchen.

"Thanks! I will", Elena waved at her and stepped outside. The roads were quiet so she got easily to the boarding house. "Damon?" she called after getting in.

"Yes?" Damon appeared in front of her. He just stared at her for a while. "I thought the plan was not to go too hot."

"Well thank you", Elena twirled around smiling before stepping right in front of him.

"You're all welcome", Damon kissed her deeply. They were pretty distracted when the door suddenly slammed open.

"The party's here!" Caroline yelled. "Oh, sorry."

"Nice timing, Blondie", Damon said dryly and let go of Elena.

"I've always been good at that", Caroline grinned.

"Hi Elena", Bonnie greeted cheerfully. "Damon."

"Witchy", Damon nodded. "The house is all yours – except for my room of course and I would stay away from DD's too."

"Yes, I know which rooms aren't taken. I'll mark the ones that are free for make-outs", Caroline sneered.

"Ugh", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to get out of your way", Elena tugged his arm.

"Don't be too loud", Caroline called after them.

Elena pressed her hand on Damon's mouth to keep him from snapping back. "Don't even think about it."

"Already did", he growled. "Doesn't she annoy you?"

"It's your fault for getting annoyed", Elena stated.

"Whatever", Damon ran his hands down her sides. "I really like this dress, you know."

"Nice dodge", Elena tilted her head. "And yes, it has to stay on until the party ends."

"I know, I know", Damon lifted her up and threw her on the bed.

"Damon!"

"Just making some noise for the eavesdroppers", he smirked and flew on top of her. He pressed soft kisses on her neck, "if you don't mind."

"Not at all", Elena gasped.

About an hour later Caroline and Bonnie had finished their preparations and the guests would be arriving soon.

"We're all set", Caroline smiled widely to Elena and Damon, who were just coming down the stairs. She noticed that Elena looked very pleased and blushed, and Damon slightly uncomfortable. Of course she didn't say anything.

"Great", Elena pushed her hair behind her ear. "Of course I'm still against all this."

"Of course", Bonnie grinned.

"I need a drink", Damon muttered and disappeared.

Elena was about to follow him when the doorbell rang, but Caroline dragged her to the door. Soon the whole house was filled with their schoolmates. It was a high school party so the music was blasting and everyone was drunk very quickly. Elena mingled around for a while and accepted all of the congratulations. After spinning around for over an hour, she found Damon from the porch. He lifted her on the balustrade and leaned against it.

"Having fun?"

"A blast", Elena sighed.

"What are you drinking?" Damon took the cup off of her hand and tasted it. "Ugh, I guess you have to go with the flow. But you see, I have the good stuff here", Damon shook the bourbon bottle on his other hand. He pushed the cup on to the hand of a random person who walked by.

Elena arched her brow and took the bottle. "Bourbon? So I have to jump straight to the adult stuff?"

"Whatever you want", Damon smirked and kissed her quickly. "I saved it from your monstrous friends, anyway."

"Stop complaining, it's a party", Elena ruffled his hair. "And after everyone leaves…"

Damon pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't say it."

"Okay", Elena chuckled.

Caroline wouldn't admit that she was drunk. Her vampire-senses were easily keeping her steady so she focused her concentration to cleaning.

"Care?"

She turned around almost inhumanly fast. "Tyler, hi."

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked.

"Heightening", Caroline was about to grab another empty bottle but Tyler took her hand.

"Calm down", Tyler touched her face with his free hand. "It's a party! You should be relaxing and having fun."

Caroline smiled at him and sighed. "I know. My mind is just working on overflow."

Tyler moved his hands to her hips and smirked. "Shut it off then."

"Okay", Caroline was now only millimeters away from him. In a second they were in an empty room, kissing like crazy.

Of course only minutes later Damon walked in on them. "Come on Blondie! Didn't we talk about this?"

Caroline stared at him for a while before rushing out with Tyler.

"…Not in my room", Damon huffed.

"They're busted."

"What are you talking about?" Elena wondered.

"Just caught Blondie and the wolf boy making out", Damon shrugged.

"Come on! You were supposed to stop that!" Elena frowned.

"They were in my room! It wasn't like I was looking for them", Damon defended himself.

"In your room? That's weird", Elena said.

"I know", Damon pulled her tightly against his body. "When does this party end?"

"Soon", Elena sighed. "Why? Are you giving me another present?"

"I hope so", Damon said before kissing her demandingly. "Your drunken friends are starting to piss me off."

"I know. Blame Bonnie", Elena stroked his cheek. "Maybe I should tell her to get rid of everyone."

"Sounds like a plan", Damon let go of her. "I'll go check the damages."

Elena found Bonnie from the yard. "Hey, I think it's time to move the party elsewhere."

"Do you mean Damon thinks so?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"Yes, him too. Seriously Bonnie, we don't have that much alone time nowadays", Elena pouted.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll clear the place out in no time", Bonnie promised.

"Thanks", Elena smiled at her best friend who quickly took off. When she returned inside, already a few people were leaving.

"Great party Elena!" Aimee Bradley said.

"Thanks, drive safely", Elena waved.

In half an hour the house was empty.

"Thanks again, Bonnie", Elena hugged her.

"No problems. I just wonder where Caroline went. But anyways, happy birthday and I'll see you later", Bonnie said.

"Bye", Elena closed the door behind her and sighed.

Damon appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Did you have fun?"

"I did", Elena leaned her head against his chest. "But thank god birthdays are only once a year."

"Agreed", Damon twirled her around so that he could kiss her.

"Jenna, could –"

"Still grounded."

Elena fought the urge to stomp her feet. This had been going on for over three weeks. They'd been sneaking around and she was on her toes all the time. Katherine was practically laughing at her every time they met – which was way too often considering the circumstances. Damon said he was cool with all of it but Elena knew he hated the situation too. They didn't really have any alone time. Jenna kept checking her room at nights and kept a record who she was with at days.

"I'm so sick of it! She –"

"Elena, is there really something wrong or are you just needy?" Damon lied on her bed as she was finishing her homework. It was her first week at school.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm needy", she pouted.

"Come over tonight. Blondie is off with the Pup and the Deadly Duo took off to Vegas", Damon grinned.

Elena sat next to him on the bed. "Yeah, I wish. It's not happening unless you make up the best excuse ever."

"Already working on it", he straddled her on the bed. He kissed her passionately. "Come over."

"I want to", Elena gasped when his cool hand brushed her skin under her top. "Maybe I could sneak out after Jenna falls asleep."

"I'll pick you up", Damon murmured into her ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Stop being so hot", she groaned.

"Sorry, can't help it", Damon smirked. He pushed up her shirt and trailed his fingers on her stomach.

"Elena? Are you done already?" Jenna's voice was heard behind her door.

Damon sighed and rolled off of her. "Call me", he whispered and then he was gone.

"What do you want, Jenna?" Elena yelled.

"There's food in the fridge. I'm going out with Rick. Jeremy's out for the night."

"Thanks a lot", she sneered.

"You're welcome", Jenna's footsteps trailed off.

* * *

**AN: **I enjoy bitchy Jenna quite a lot, I think.

Oh guess what! In the next part there will be an OC to mix things up a bit! (Though when I say mix up that just means that I'm excited and you should probably ignore me!)

But I'd love to know what you think this far! 'Cause if you like it, I'm home for the next three days so I have a lot of time in my hands *hint hint*

I wonder how many of you are now thinking: just please put her down!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Chapter four yeaaah! We shall now meet the OC!

So in last chapter the obvious scene was the birthday party. It might have been too obvious? Idk  
In this one there's one that might not be noticeable 'cause it's so clear... or you can just ignore me that's cool too.

Thank you for the reviews I've gotten this far, they've really brightened my day. It's nice to know that someone cares if I update or not! And yeah if you have any questions or anything (smell my desperation) to say then please, help yourself! I love talking (can you tell?) sobpleaselikemesob

Am I done now? Yes, I think so. I hope you like it!

Ships: Damon/Elena, Stefan/Katherine, Jenna/Alaric, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Jeremy (do I have to keep saying this?)

* * *

Damon opened the door and instantly almost stumbled on a corpse.

"Katherine?" he called, kicking the body out of his way.

"No, it's me!" a blonde vampire smiled widely at him from the staircase.

"Trish?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah! Sorry for the mess. I'll clean up later", Trish flew right in front of him and hugged him a little too tight.

She was the most annoying vampire he knew. Oh, secondly most annoying vampire he knew. It's impossible to beat Katherine on that list but she was _really_ trying.

They'd met about 50 years ago. Met as in slept together. But only once… at the time. Later on she'd come and find him and they'd often ended up repeating the mistake. Desperate times they'd been.

"I'm sure you will", he grimaced at the bloody rug. "What are you doing here?"

"So what have you been up to?" Trish looked him up and down. "You look great, by the way."

"Yeah thanks, but why are you here?" Damon ignored her in return.

"Visiting an old friend. I heard that Stefan's here too. I'd love to see him", Trish stepped closer to him.

"Right."

"I've missed you", she trailed her finger down his chest.

"Too bad", he grabbed her hand. "I'm not available."

"Wait! Damon Salvatore has a girlfriend? No way! You're kidding me. I don't believe it", Trish laughed.

"You don't have to", Damon said very meaningfully.

"I'll believe it when I see it", Trish crossed her arms and walked to the salon.

Damon counted till two hundred but it didn't help.

"So where is Stefan?" Trish asked.

"In Vegas. With Katherine. Hopefully for a long time", Damon snorted.

"Why didn't you go?"

"With Stefan and Katherine? I'd rather cut my arm off and eat it", Damon said.

"Ha! I knew it, you didn't say "because I was with my girlfriend"!" Trish looked very pleased with herself.

"Aren't you witty", Damon glared at her. "But yes, I was with Elena."

"Oh she has a name", Trish just kept smiling. It was annoying the crap out of him.

"Trish, I'd shut up if I was you", Damon stated.

"Okay, no need to get upset", Trish lifted her hands as a sign of surrender.

He climbed up the stairs and came across another body. "Apparently you've already settled in."

"I'll clean it up!" Trish called out.

"Sure you will, you annoying little…" he muttered to himself as he walked in to his room.

He'd just gotten out of the shower, when he heard his phone ringing. He also heard it answered.

"Is this Elena?"

"Trish!" Damon bolted out of the shower.

"Shush, I'm on the phone", Trish hushed.

"It's my phone!" Damon growled.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Elena", Trish said calmly. "Bye." She handed the phone to him. "There you go."

"Damon?"

"Yes, sorry about that", Damon sighed.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"Trish is an old friend. She likes to come over every decade or so", Damon explained.

"Old friend, huh?" he could practically hear the frown from her voice.

"Jealous much?" Damon chuckled.

"I'm not admitting anything", Elena stated. "Why is she there?"

"Well, it might be that we've been sleeping together every once in a while for the past half of a century", Damon admitted.

"So no reasons to be jealous?"

"No, the last time I saw her was over ten years ago", Damon said. "It's not like we keep in touch. She finds me."

"Are you trying to make me feel better, 'cause it's not working", Elena noted.

"No, I'm not. But as you can see I have to cancel for tonight", Damon walked back to the bathroom so that it would be harder for Trish to eavesdrop them.

"Too bad. I have the house to myself tonight", Elena sighed.

"Maybe I could stop by", Damon said quickly.

"Oh, well if you have time to spare", she was obviously teasing him.

"Are you alone now?" he asked.

"Jenna just left."

"I'll be right up", Damon hung up. He flew off the bathroom and got dressed.

"So it was a booty call?" Trish smirked from the couch when he walked by.

"Shut it. I'm leaving. You stay here", Damon commanded. "And don't eat anything living."

"You're so boring", Trish scowled at him. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"I'm not answering. Call Stefan if you get lonely. I don't care", he shrugged.

He was already out the door when she started complaining. In less than ten minutes he was at her door.

"You were quick", Elena kissed him softly and pulled him inside.

"Told you", Damon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her briefly.

"Did you come straight from the shower?" Elena nuzzled his chest. "You smell so good."

"Well I heard that my girlfriend was all alone in an empty house", Damon shrugged. "What can I do?"

"Oh I see", she stepped away from him and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Damon followed her. "Are you still mad about Trish?"

"I'm not mad. I just feel uncomfortable that my boyfriend's friend with benefits is living in his house. Oh and she's a vampire too. Not to mention that you've known each other for the last 50 years. I haven't been alive even half of that!" Elena said nonchalantly.

"So you're just jealous?"

"If I'd hang out with Matt, would you be?"

"Yes", Damon said bluntly.

"There is your answer", Elena didn't look at him.

"But you have no reasons to be jealous. You loved Matt. I have no feelings towards her. Okay, maybe just slight anger or something like that. She's almost as annoying as Katherine. And, she messes up my house. I don't like that", Damon stated.

"What do you mean messes up?" Elena glanced at him.

"Well… she likes to eat inside", Damon grimaced. "I might have to buy new rugs."

"Poor thing", Elena said dryly. "Why don't you kick her out then?"

"I would if I could but usually it's easier and safer to others to just let her go in her own terms. I've seen her mad. She's good at making messes", Damon shrugged. "You seriously have no reasons to be upset. I love you, remember?"

"I doubt if love has nothing to do with this."

"What do you want me to say, Elena? Yeah, I slept with her a few times. It was nothing, totally meaningless. I don't love her, I barely even like her", Damon crossed his arms.

"Can I meet her?" Elena asked.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Meet the competition", Elena said.

"Only if that was a joke."

"Yes, it was", Elena finally smiled. "But I still want to meet her. You know all of my friends."

"Okay", Damon held out his hand. "As long as you're not pissed at me anymore."

Elena took his hand and let him pull her into his arms. "Yes, I'm not pissed at you."

"Are you sure?" Damon arched a brow.

Elena rose on her toes and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he lifted her to the counter so that she wouldn't have to reach up. "I love you", Elena whispered.

"Yeah, I know", Damon smirked and sucked on her lower lip.

Elena slapped his chest but laughed and kissed him again. Damon slid his fingers up her thigh and placed his hands on her hips. When they started creeping towards the backside, she stopped kissing him.

"You're really good at distracting me", she murmured against his lips. "But we're going to go and meet Trish."

Damon sighed. "You're not going to give up, aren't you?" After Elena shook her head, he sighed again and let her jump off the counter. "Is Jenna coming back for the night?"

"Doubt it."

"Let's go then!" Damon grabbed her hand and led her out of the kitchen.

"Aren't you exited", Elena laughed.

"Yeah, to get back from there", Damon helped her coat on.

"Oh, one more thing", Elena grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. His hands roamed across her body as he returned the kiss. Then she pulled away and straightened her blouse. "Now we can go."

"Alright", Damon chuckled. "What was that for?"

"So you wouldn't forget what's waiting for you", Elena locked the door behind them.

"It worked", Damon ran his hand through his hair.

Elena flashed him a smile as they got in the car. They drove to the boarding house in silence. After they got out of the car he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Just had to remind myself again", Damon grinned.

"Shut up. Let's get this over with", Elena dragged him towards the door.

The music was blasting loudly even before they opened the door. Damon was hoping she'd really cleaned up her mess.

"I have a bad feeling about this", he sighed.

The same body was still in front of the door.

"Oh my god, is that the Grill's bartender?" Elena gasped. "Oh, that is the kind of mess she's making."

"Trish!"

"Hi Damon! Oh Katherine, I thought you were in Vegas", Trish appeared in front of them.

"Trish, this is Elena", Damon said awkwardly.

"Huh?" Trish's eyes widened.

"Hi, nice to meet you", Elena smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to clean up", Damon glanced at the body.

"Yeah, I forgot about that", Trish grinned. "Elena, you look a little familiar."

"I know Katherine and I look the same", Elena said.

"The same? You're like copies!" Trish yelped.

"We get the point, Trish", Damon snapped. "Now would you like to enlighten us why the amount of bodies has increased?"

"I had a little party", Trish shrugged. "Oh, you're standing in the doorway. Come on in!"

"Thanks Trish… for inviting us into _my_ house", Damon snarled.

Elena grabbed his hand calmingly. She squeezed it hard, when he was grimacing at the bloodstains. "Breathe."

Trish turned the music off and sat on the couch. "So why did you come here?"

"To watch over you", Damon rolled his eyes. "Elena wanted to meet you."

"Yeah, well Damon's friends don't usually come around here", Elena said and sat on the other couch.

"How sweet!" Trish's grin was on again.

Damon circled around the room, picking up bodies and throwing them out of the house.

"So Trish, how long are you planning on staying?"

"Well of course I have to see Stefan and Katherine before I go, but who knows. This place seems fun", Trish said. "The humans seem stupid enough. No offence."

"Of course not", Damon appeared next to Elena. "Are you already done meeting?"

"Yup", Elena nodded.

"Would you go to the car. I still have something to say to Trish", Damon touched her arm.

"Sure. It was nice meeting you Trish", Elena smiled at the vampire.

"Likewise", Trish waved.

Damon waited till she was out of hearing range. "Did I say something about eating living things?"

"They weren't alive when I ate", Trish grinned.

"Killing them before eating doesn't make it any better!" Damon snapped.

"Sorry! I won't do it again. I'll visit the fridge", Trish snorted.

"Thank you", Damon nodded and walked towards the door.

"Nice girlfriend you got there, by the way", Trish called after him. "Now I see how you got over Katherine."

Damon turned on his heels and faced her. "Trish, if you want to stay here – alive – you'll shut the hell up. I love Elena. She's nothing like Katherine."

"Okay, okay", Trish giggled.

"And remember: I can stay awake at days. I know where you sleep", Damon added before leaving.

"Well she's something", Elena said after he got in the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry about that", Damon took a deep breath.

"You sure are strict about your house, too", Elena chuckled.

"You've got to put the line somewhere", Damon shrugged.

Elena reached to stroke his cheek. "Sorry I forced you to do this."

"At least now you know not to be jealous", Damon smirked.

When they pulled over at her house, she grabbed his hand. "So you can stay for the night?"

"Yeah", Damon kissed her lightly and got out of the car. He opened the door for her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm hungry. I'll go check if we have anything to eat", Elena hooked her coat and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want something?"

"Are you offering?" he planted a soft kiss on her neck.

"Very funny, Damon", Elena rolled her eyes. "Do you want food?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you", he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're awfully cuddly", Elena noted.

"Aha", Damon nuzzled her neck.

Elena laughed and pushed him off. "Give me some space. I'm eating."

"Okay", he shrugged and disappeared. Elena heard the TV turning on.

She quickly cleaned after herself and followed him to the living room. She straddled his thighs and tangled her fingers to his hair. "Now, I think we had something to do."

He pressed their lips together and stroked her back lightly. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"Let's go upstairs", Elena cupped his cheeks.

Damon trailed kisses down her neck. "It's been too long", he murmured.

"Way too long", she started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

In a flash they were in her room.

* * *

**AN:** Sooooo what did you think? I enjoy Trish... okay I enjoy everything apparently but still. She's like a less deadly pocket version of Rebekah, I think.

Also in next chapter there will be John and sex talk... separately oh god!

Are you still with me? I might update again later today (it's like 2am now) but since it's Finland's Independence Day so no school hooray!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello again darlings! Okay I know I said I had time yesterday to update twice but I was too busy procrastinating that I didn't. You're allowed to slap me through your screens. It's quite relieving actually!

So chapter five.. I think we're in the middle of the story. So I'm guessing this will be at least ten chapters long... is that too short? It is, isn't it? Oh goodness I don't know! You tell me! I think I'll have to rethink some parts oh god.

So uhm right, in the last chapter there was the little party that Trish had.. if you caught it; it came from the beginning of Stefan's ripper season. Smells Like Teen Spirit again, I think. I said it was my favorite episode, don't judge me!

In this one there is an obvious one (I think, don't look at me) and one that you wouldn't think of.. maybe. These are not even clues idk just if you remember earlier seasons you'll know.

I'm glad you seem to like the story. And don't worry; there will be a little more action and not just... making out.

Enjoy the awkwardness!

* * *

"Good morning", Damon kissed her bare shoulder.

"Hi", Elena caught his lips with hers and rolled on top of him. "I have bad news though."

Damon growled and flipped her under him. When she tried to talk he kissed her hard.

"Damon", Elena giggled. "Jenna and Jeremy will be home soon. They can't see you."

"I know", Damon said. "And you know that I can get dressed and be out the window in less than three seconds."

"Right", Elena chuckled. "I should go make us some coffee."

"Nope", he pinned her to the bed. "You do your human stuff and I'll go make the coffee."

"Thank you", Elena touched his face and got up. "Don't forget that today's the Founder's party."

"Are you kidding me? I was there at the first party", Damon rolled his eyes and reached for his pants. "Good times. Except for the part where Katherine killed us and turned us into blood-sucking monsters. But hey: it's life!"

"I can't say that I mind", Elena smiled before entering the bathroom.

Damon pulled his shirt on and got downstairs.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon turned to see John standing in the doorway. "Coffee. You want some?"

"I'm not joking Damon. Why are you in my house?" John scowled.

"Well John, besides the fact that I'm dating your daughter, I'm making coffee. And this isn't your house", Damon smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"Damon?" Elena called from the staircase but froze when she saw John. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was asking the same thing from him", John glared at Damon who was leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

"Doesn't matter John. At least he's invited in", Elena said meaningfully.

"Well I'm your father so –"

"You lost the privilege to use that card a long time ago", she interrupted. "Why. Are. You. Here."

"That is none of your business", John said. "But you", he pointed at Damon, "you need to get out of here."

"No John, you're the one who isn't wanted here", Elena walked to Damon.

"If I remember correctly, my name is still in the papers", John crossed his arms. "I'll be back in an hour and I want him gone." With that he marched out of the door.

"Why? Why is he here?" Elena pressed her face against his chest.

"I don't know", Damon sighed and pulled her close. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"That is pretty depressing", she muttered. "I'm not coping if he's going to live here while he does whatever it is. Like I don't have enough watchers around here."

"Are you applying to something?" Damon kissed her hair.

"No, I don't mind you watching", Elena rose to her toes and pressed her lips to his.

"We have an hour", Damon chuckled.

"Better get the best of it", Elena trailed her fingers down his chest.

"I see", Damon stroked her cheek and kissed her gently. He helped her hop on the counter. Elena ran her hands through his hair and he cupped her face. "There's just something about you… that I can't get enough of", he murmured into her ear.

"I love you", Elena captured his lips with her own.

"I love you too", Damon pressed her even tighter to his chest. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "I guess I should go so I can pick you up for the party. And I have to get changed. What would people think if I'd show up with the same clothes I wore yesterday?"

"Well that would be just awful", Elena laughed. "But please come back soon. I want to get out of here. I need something else to think about."

"Of course, but when night falls we're going to have company that isn't really going to help that", Damon stroked her hair.

"I almost forgot", Elena frowned and jumped off the counter. "Where can we meet anymore?"

"When Trish goes out the house is free", Damon said. "But that doesn't really help doesn't it?"

"I guess not", Elena sighed.

"But let's just enjoy the party tonight", Damon cupped her chin with his palm. "Jenna can't be mad forever."

"I hope not", Elena smiled.

"I'll be back in half an hour", Damon promised and then he was gone.

Elena returned upstairs to get dressed. A little later Jenna came home.

"Elena? Are you home?"

"Yeah, I'm here", she called from the living room.

"Good, I needed to talk to you", Jenna sat next to her on the couch. "What did you do last night?"

"I was home. You grounded me, remember?" Elena shrugged.

"So you didn't sneak out to see Damon?" Jenna asked.

She didn't look angry or anything so Elena answered honestly. "No, he came here."

"I appreciate the honesty – even though we have to talk about sleepovers later. I know I've been quite hard on you lately and I'm sorry about it. You're an adult and I know you can make your own decisions. So you're no longer grounded."

"Really?"

"Really", Jenna nodded.

"Thank you Jenna", Elena smiled brightly.

"You're welcome –"

She was interrupted by a door slamming open. It was John – of course.

"Hi Jenna, how are you?"

Jenna just stared blankly at him before turning to Elena. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I asked that from him about an hour ago", Elena told. "Apparently it's none of my business."

"Is he out already?" John ignored them.

"Who?" Jenna frowned.

"Damon Salvatore."

Jenna glanced at Elena with a surprised look on her face. "I guess we have to talk about the sleepovers very soon."

"So is he gone?"

"Yes, he left", Elena snapped. "But he'll pick me up for the party soon."

"Did you know about this, Jenna? It is not appropriate at all", John sat on one of the armchairs.

"Elena is eighteen. She can decide these kinds of things herself", Jenna said bluntly.

Elena suppressed the eye rolling as she remembered her earlier words. Still, she appreciated that Jenna defended her.

"He is way too old for her and not good company for a young woman", John kept going. "And you let him stay in this house – my house?"

"It's your house only on paper", Jenna reminded.

"That is not the point!" John insisted.

Elena couldn't hold it in anymore. "Listen! Don't talk like I'm not in the room! I'm eighteen already and I can date whoever I want. Damon is only few years older than me but it doesn't matter."

"It does matter! You're in high school –"

"John, stop! You can't just walk in and start judging on everyone", Jenna interrupted.

"She is my daughter, Jenna", John said.

"In your case that doesn't matter enough", Elena got up and walked to her room.

Jenna soon followed her. "He has the worst timings ever."

"I know!"

"So… should we discuss about the sleepovers?" Jenna sat on the bed next to her.

"What about them?" Elena asked innocently.

"I'm not your mother, so I hope we could talk about this like it is. I'm your aunt and I'm not that much older. I've already given you the sex talk so I'm not sure. He's not pressuring you into anything, right?"

"Of course not", Elena said. "He's not using me. We love each other."

"I believe you, I just had to ask. Wait! Another question I'm forced to ask: are you being safe?" Jenna pursed her lips at her own words.

"Yes we are. Anything else?" she grinned at Jenna's serious face.

Jenna smiled. "I guess not. I know you have enough sense to fool around on your own time. Don't say it! Just don't take me as an example. The point being: don't let me catch you. It's creepy enough that he's almost more my age."

"Point taken", Elena nodded. "But he's 23. It's only five years."

"I can't blame you. I always went for the older guys too", Jenna chuckled. "I promise not to worry if you are sure he loves you."

"I am sure", Elena's smile softened.

"You can come talk to me anytime you want", Jenna added. "Except for sex tips – that's too much."

"Okay", Elena said.

"Okay", Jenna closed the door behind her.

In five minutes the doorbell rang and Elena ran downstairs. Unfortunately, she was too late. John was already at the door.

"I thought I asked you to leave", John said.

"And I thought I made it clear that I don't care what you say", Damon crossed his arms.

"John! Can I talk you for a bit", Jenna pushed John away from the door. "Hi Damon, come on in."

"Thanks, Jenna", Damon looked surprised. "What was that?" he asked Elena.

"We talked. I'll explain it later. Now, we got to go", Elena pulled him out the door.

"Is later now", Damon asked as they got in to his car, "'cause I'm still in shock."

"Jenna realized that she'd been wrong. And she defended me to John. And she ungrounded me. And we had an awkward boy-talk. So you're officially accepted", Elena explained.

"Awkward boy-talk? What does that include?"

"It's the after sex talk –talk", she said. "It includes warnings, questions about safety and all of that."

"That I would've wanted to hear", Damon smirked.

"Some things are just between girls", Elena rolled her eyes.

As they stopped on a red light, he leaned in to kiss her. "Hi."

"Hey", Elena smiled softly. "How unfair is it that when Jenna finally gives in, John steps out?"

"I think it's called life", Damon noted. "And you know that Jenna hates John so she'll do anything to annoy him: including letting me in."

"Sneaky", Elena nodded.

"I'm clever like that", Damon shrugged. "Why are we going to this party this early, again?"

"Because we're going to help putting it up for tonight", Elena reminded. "Organize stuff and all, you know. I've done this every year and you know that very well."

"Right", Damon glanced at her. "I like your organizing outfit."

"Thank you", Elena rolled her eyes. "I try my best."

They arrived at the park. Damon opened the door for her and they walked together to Mrs. Lockwood.

"Elena! Damon! How good to see you two. We sure have work for both of you", she greeted.

"Great! We're here to help", Elena smiled.

"Exactly", Damon smirked.

Mrs. Lockwood started to babble about the party to Elena and Damon followed them with a frown on his face. Fifteen minutes later they were both working. Damon was glancing at her every five seconds, but she acted like she didn't notice. He was getting frustrated with her and her flirty eyes. Finally he walked to her.

"I hate you right now", he growled into her ear.

"Damon, get over yourself", she chuckled and slapped his chest.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around against him. "I'm afraid I can't", he whispered against her neck and nibbled on the skin.

Elena shivered but didn't pull away. "I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I", Damon smirked and released her. "I'm not even sure why I'm here. You're getting the easy jobs and I have to labor. Ugh, this party is so hypocritical anyway."

"I thought the reason was obvious", Elena shrugged.

"Oh right, it is", Damon nodded. "I do stuff for you and with you because I love you. I remember. Still… this sucks."

"Stop complaining", Elena smiled. "It's only one day. We're still together and all. You just have to keep your paws off when we're in public. I know you can do it. No… I don't want you to, but that's just how it is."

"Oh shut up", Damon leaned in to kiss her before returning to his work.

"Thanks!"

"Elena dear, could we talk?" Mrs. Lockwood asked quietly.

"Of course", Elena answered surprised and let her lead her to a more private place. "What is it?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I have to say this. I know you and Damon Salvatore are close but in public… you should keep it to yourselves. There are kids around."

"Did… did John ask you to do this?" Elena sighed.

"He did mention something, but I agree with him", Mrs. Lockwood said.

"I understand but you know we're not the only couple here", Elena tried not to get mad.

"Of course dear, just tone it down", Mrs. Lockwood shrugged.

"Right", Elena bit her lip as she walked past her. After she calmed down, she went straight to Damon. "I'm mad."

"Why?" Damon arched a brow.

"John, he apparently asked Mrs. Lockwood to tell me that we're acting inappropriately in public", Elena crossed her arms.

"Oh we wouldn't", Damon mock-gasped.

"Shut up, I'm pissed", Elena frowned. "Is he really going to keep doing this?"

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes. No. You can't hurt him, Damon", Elena smiled against his chest.

"Actually I could. I could borrow Jeremy's ring, shove it on him and kill him", Damon explained. "Now that sounds like a plan."

"And a joke, I hope", Elena poked his arm.

"Fine, I won't kill him", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Good", Elena rose to her toes to kiss him.

"I've got to say that I don't even mind if you're doing this to show off", Damon murmured.

"Nicely done: you ruined the mood", Elena giggled and pushed him away. "Now get to work."

"Okay… but one more", Damon kissed her quickly before she was able to hit him.

"You're such a dumbass", Elena shook her head, laughing.

"But you love it", Damon smirked and returned to his workplace.

* * *

**AN:** So John is back... if you ever read the summary then yes, something will finally happen yay.

What do you think of the characters? Who sucks, who rocks and who would you want to punch in the face? Would you like to see someone more? I think you won't though, 'cause you won't even read this/answer me. Okay I'll shut up. Next chapter will be another flashback bye!

No wait! Omg the Delena in the show right now please someone hold me!


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:** So here is the other flashback chapter for you.

Umm in the last one I kind of counted the Return of John as a familiar scene.. since every time he appeared everyone just stared at him in the 'what the hell' manner. The other one was the volunteering that was somewhat in 2x05. Does anyone even care?

So yeah this one, you'll get to know a little more background; from before Delena happened. It's a little more action-y, I think.

Also I apologize for all the chapters being in one fucking line. This asshole of a website is eating away the marks I've put in to separate them. Bloody hell. Why does it do that?

Sorry.

I'll let you to it. If you want to know a little about the future chapters, read the AN at the bottom.

Cheers!

* * *

That day Elena was shopping with Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline had just recovered from a minor accident – caused by a certain vampire called Leo. Stefan had saved her by feeding her his blood, which made her heal quickly. In the evening the girls returned home. They dropped Caroline off first but before reaching Elena's, they noticed that she'd forgotten her jacket in the car. Her mother wasn't home so they were extra surprised when they saw that the house was dark. Caroline didn't answer the phone so Elena went to ring the doorbell. No answer. The door was opened though. Elena went in but saw no one. After turning the lights on, she noticed a trail of blood on the floor. She followed it and found a man, crouched over Caroline. Her scream was loud enough for Bonnie to hear.

The man stood up. His face was covered in blood. His eyes were red and there were dark veins circling them. The sight made Elena scream even more. The man revealed his teeth – and fangs. Bonnie ran in. She froze at the doorway.

"Caroline", she gasped and tears started falling silently from her eyes.

The man growled and attacked Elena. She was thrown against the wall and she collapsed on the ground. The man started to move closer to Bonnie, who just stood still. Elena saw Caroline's phone on the ground and reached for it. Then she ran.

...

Damon heard Stefan's phone ringing. Was it so hard to answer it? He got up from his bed and walked to Stefan's room. Of course he was outside, hunting bunnies or humans or something.

"Stefan's phone."

"Damon? Oh my god Damon, help me! We're at Caroline's and there's this man and Caroline's dead!" he almost couldn't hear her silent cries.

"Elena? What are you talking about?"

"A man with fangs and red eyes! He attacked us!" Elena's voice broke.

"I'm coming. Don't hang up", Damon flew downstairs. He almost ran in to Stefan at the door. "It's the vamp again – Katherine's little bitch. He has Elena."

Stefan followed him without a word.

"Elena, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm hiding –"

He had to pull the phone away from his ear when she screamed. Then it was silence. "Elena?"

They arrived at Caroline's in a few seconds.

...

Elena was pulled out of the closet and thrown on the floor. The man grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the living room. She could feel his breath on her neck but she couldn't move: he's hold on her was too tight. He's teeth were pressed on her skin but before they pierced it, he was pushed away. Elena crashed on the floor again. She heard growling and then someone grabbed her again.

"Let me go!"

"Elena, calm down! It's me", it was Damon.

Elena wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest as she cried.

"Damon!" Stefan called.

Elena just stared when Damon got up. She stared at his face as it turned into something that looked just like the other man's. Stefan threw him a stake, which he drove through the man's heart. The man gasped for air for the last time and hit the ground, dead. Elena still couldn't do anything but stare.

Stefan rushed to wake up Bonnie, who had passed out. Then he went to Caroline. "She's dead."

"So?"

"Do you think she'll –"

"I don't know", Damon said. He turned around to face Elena. With that, every last sign of the vampire face disappeared. "Elena?"

"Don't touch me", she whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be scared", Damon said softly.

"How can I not be scared? You just killed him and your face…"

Damon sighed and stared at her with a worried look on his face. He didn't know what to say.

"And Caroline's dead. What are we going to do?" Elena rambled: she was in shock.

"We're going to take care of it", Damon said slowly.

Elena didn't listen. All the sudden her face went blank and her expression changed into terrified. "What is he? What… was he? What are you?"

"Elena?" Bonnie whispered behind them.

"Bonnie!" Elena jumped up and rushed to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts. What the hell happened?"

Elena's mouth fell open in loss of words.

"She saw", Stefan said to Bonnie.

"Oh", Bonnie sighed and took Elena's hands into hers. "Elena, do you understand what happened?"

"No. Yes. No."

Damon sighed exaggeratedly. "We're vampires, Elena. And so was he."

"You… a what?" Elena didn't look assured.

"A vampire, it's not rocket science, hon", Damon couldn't help the smirk.

"Would you please stop joking", Bonnie snarled. "Is Caroline really dead?"

"Yes –"

A loud gasp made them all turn around. Caroline was staring at them, shocked.

"Caroline!" Elena crawled to her.

"Elena, don't!" Damon grabbed her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed.

"Elena, listen to me very carefully. Caroline is in transition. She needs human blood to complete it", Stefan said.

"What's going on? Why is my head hurting? What happened?" Caroline stared at each one of them.

"Caroline, just calm down. You have to listen. Just listen to them", Bonnie tried to reassure her.

"You're going through a transition into a vampire. You had my blood in your system when you died. Now you have to drink human blood to fully turn. But! But you must not attack Elena or Bonnie. We'll take you to the boarding house where we have blood bags", Stefan explained slowly.

"I… I died?" Caroline whispered.

"Yes, the man who caused your accident earlier was a vampire. He came back for you to kill you", Damon shrugged.

"Argh! My head hurts like hell", Caroline held her head in her hands. "My brains are on fire."

"It's the transition. You need blood. We have to go", Stefan pulled Caroline up.

"I'll stay here… Clean up this mess, you know", Damon nodded. "Just get Blondie out of here."

Stefan and Caroline disappeared in a flash.

Damon turned to Bonnie. "Please keep her calm while I get rid of dimwit here."

Bonnie just nodded. Damon threw the body on his shoulder and walked out of the house.

"You know that I'm a witch, right?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"Right."

"So you know these kind of things exist..?" Bonnie stared at her intensively.

"Well yeah, but I mean seriously: vampires? That's like the last thing I would've imagined", Elena sighed.

"You know the town's heritage. It's all about vampires – and witches too", Bonnie reminded. "They exist, we exist to be exact."

"But Stefan? And Damon? It's just too crazy to be true."

"You saw it. The man attacked us. He killed Caroline. Drank her blood – even normal killers don't do that", Bonnie noted.

"Normal killers?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that they'll hurt us?" Elena asked quietly.

"Stefan and Damon? Are you serious?" Bonnie arched her brows. "They've been hanging out with us for a long time. And I'm a witch – I totally zapped that vampire today. Okay, I passed out but I'm getting better at it.

They won't hurt us and neither will Caroline. I'll keep you safe, no matter what."

"I don't know if I can be a part of this. I don't want to know all of this! I mean, now I'm going to look at everyone around me and think: maybe he's a vampire or maybe she's a witch!" Elena pressed her face to her hands.

"What's going on?" Damon walked in. "Still freaking out, Elena?"

"Please stop acting so casually", Elena mumbled.

"Come on, it's still me", Damon frowned.

"I'll give you some privacy", Bonnie exited to the bathroom.

"Elena please, I would never hurt you", Damon took a step closer.

"Please Damon", Elena crawled away. "Don't… I don't want this. I can't take this."

"What do you mean? I'm still Damon, your… friend", he hoped she wouldn't notice the hesitation.

"In one night everything just turned upside down. You're vampires, Caroline died and apparently came back to life, Bonnie is still a witch but apparently she knows all of this already", Elena's eyes were begging for him to understand. "I can't deal with this kind of stuff."

"I still don't get what it changes."

"Everything! It changes everything, Damon. I saw you kill someone… because you're a vampire. And so is Stefan. And now Caroline too. It's not something you can just understand and accept!" Elena shouted. She regretted her words right away, when Damon looked hurt. "Damon, I –"

"It's fine… Elena", Damon said quickly. "You just go home with Bonnie and I'll clean this up."

"Damon –"

"Bonnie! Take Elena home!" Damon called.

Bonnie returned from the bathroom. "Let's go Elena."

Elena glanced at Damon for the last time before following Bonnie outside. Damon ran his hand through his hair and started cleaning the blood.

...

Elena spent the whole evening questioning Bonnie – even though she said she didn't want to be a part of it. She needed to know everything Bonnie could possibly tell.

Stefan tried to convince Damon to stay away but he didn't listen. He was outside her house, listening to every word they said.

After the night Elena's opinion hadn't changed enough. When Bonnie left she didn't feel she understood anything any better. Caroline called her soon after. She had completed the transition but she was feeling horrible. Stefan had told her everything she needed to know. Caroline said she didn't want to be a monster and that she would try but asked her to stay away for a while. Elena promised, knowing she wanted to stay away from the boarding house anyway.

It took three days before Damon finally came to see Elena. That night she was home alone so he decided to be kind enough to use the door. He rang the doorbell and soon Elena came to open the door. She just stared at him.

"Hi, how are you?" he asked finally.

"Um, I'm fine… thank you", Elena said slowly. "What do you want?"

"Ouch, aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon smirked.

Elena looked doubtful. "I thought it only has to be done once."

"Yeah, I can come in but I thought you might ask me to do so", Damon's smirk dimmed a little.

"Why?"

"Because we are friends or something. I've been in your house before, remember?" Damon arched a brow.

"I know, but I told you how I feel three days ago", Elena stated.

Damon sighed and pushed past her into the house.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry, but otherwise the situation isn't going to move anywhere", Damon shrugged. He walked to the kitchen. Elena followed him, sighing.

"So where is the situation going now?"

"We talk like normal people and you realize nothing's changed", Damon tilted his head.

"Nothing's changed? Everything's changed, Damon! I don't know what you want me to say! I'm not ready to leave this all behind and act like everything's normal", Elena huffed.

"Did I ever ask that? I thought you would be the one to understand. You know… accept people the way they are. That was supposed to be your thing.

What happened earlier wasn't the way I wanted to tell you. It would've come out a lot more positive and easy to take. But sometimes things don't happen the way you want them to! I didn't want you to be afraid of me!" Damon shouted.

Elena instinctively took a step back.

"I'm sorry", Damon frowned. "I didn't mean to shout at you. I don't usually do things like this. I don't come out unstable because I'm not supposed to care. I admit: I care about you. I can't have you hating me."

"If you really care about me, you'll leave now", Elena kept her gaze on the floor.

Damon just nodded and walked out in silence. Elena let body slide to the floor and pressed her face to her hands. She was afraid. But was it Damon or just what he was? She didn't know.

...

For two weeks she stayed away from the Salvatores. Sometimes she changed a few words with Stefan at school but the subjects were strictly about school. She met Caroline twice though, and she was doing a lot better. She didn't want to lie to Elena, so she told her that she'd killed someone. Elena reacted better than Bonnie, who was taught to protect humans from vampires. Caroline kept telling Elena how Damon was always asking how she was doing. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

Damon was of course keeping an eye on her but he respected her privacy enough to not eavesdrop her – at least for most of the time.

But after those two weeks Elena put her thoughts together and drove to the boarding house.

Damon opened the door.

"Hi", she smiled softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he brushed the hair off of his face quickly. He was only wearing a pair of jeans and no shirt.

Elena stayed dazzled for a few seconds before waking up from her daydreams. "I… I came to see you."

"Okay", Damon said slowly. "Want to come in?"

"Sure", Elena followed him inside. She sat down in the parlour but he stayed up. She hated the look on his face. "Damon, I'm really sorry. I just needed some time to process everything." He said nothing so she got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"I know", Damon stroked her hair.

She pulled away and smiled at him. "There's still a lot for me to take in but I'm ready for it. Maybe if you'll help me…"

"Of course", Damon promised.

Elena felt a lot better now that Damon wasn't upset because of her anymore. She couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"But I might freak out if you all the sudden start screaming", Damon added.

Elena nudged him with her shoulder and laughed.

...

A few days later they were out on town with Caroline. All the sudden a woman walked to them.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen my husband Leo. He's missing", the woman showed them a picture.

Elena and Caroline's eyes widened at it: it was the man who attacked them.

"No, sorry", Damon was all calm, cool and collected. He pushed the girls to move on.

Later during the day, if they'd been watching around, they would've seen the same woman staring at them. She was watching their every move, studying them – or as later turned out: him. She saw the gentleness between the man and the girl with dark hair. Her soft gazes and his intensive stares. The smooth touches they exchanged.

Rebecca smiled to herself and walked away.

* * *

**AN:** So yeah hi again. I hope you're still here, you lovely person who I very much like. I guess I'm using dots from now on!

About the future chapters... they will be _a tad_ shorter than before. I know they're already pretty short with only a little over 2k words but I can't help it now. Maybe I can add two at a time? They'll be around 1,5k I hope and I know it sucks but my timing is somehow off right now. I feel like I need to cut them at those points.

There will be maybe four less-than-2k chapters... but I'll see what I can do. _Don't hate me!_ At least we'll go **nicely** over 10 chapters!

Tell me what you think of flashbacks. Love 'em? Hate 'em? This is the last fully-flashbacky chapter so don't worry!


	8. Chapter 7

**AN:** So the first little shorter chapter. Are you still awake? I'm doubting. Anyway.

There are scenes you should know, Delena people! I have faith in you!

Also the prologue of this story has been viewed almost 400 times! Thanks! ...even though then the numbers just go down from that... Still counts!

Have fun!

* * *

"Elena!"

She turned around to see Stefan. "Hey Stefan. I didn't know you guys were back in town. Katherine's not here, right? I don't really like her playing me… again."

"Don't worry, she went home", Stefan smiled fondly, which still surprised Elena, when the topic was the brunette vampire. "Where is my brother?"

"He's somewhere around here. I haven't seen him in a while. What do you need him for?" Elena told.

"Just to talk to him. Well… I also should warn him that we're back", Stefan chuckled. "So what's new?"

"Nothing really… just that John is back."

"What?" Stefan stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yep, he appeared on my doorstep this morning", Elena snorted. "And he's already screwing up my life."

"Wow okay", Stefan ran his hand through his hair. "So he's up to something. Otherwise he wouldn't be back."

"I know, I hate when he does that", Elena sighed.

"We'll figure it out", Stefan comforted her. "I'm going to go and find Damon now. See you later."

Elena nodded and continued with her painting. When she lifted her gaze, Stefan was gone. Instead she saw John, talking to the sheriff. That couldn't be good, she thought. No one liked John or talking to him… and the sheriff seemed much too focused on his words. So she decided to find Damon.

She found him at the water booth. "Hey, did Stefan find you?"

"Hello Elena, yes I have seen my brother. How great is it that Katherine's back? I already have Trish there to piss me off and now she can just join the party", Damon said bluntly.

"Maybe her returning will make Trish leave", Elena tried to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "We can just stay away from your house for a while."

"Yeah, but it's my house. I'm supposed to be able to stay there whenever I want", Damon whined.

"You'll be fine! Don't worry about it too much", Elena kissed his hand that was caressing the side of her face.

"At least I still have you to keep me busy", he winked.

"True", Elena untangled her arms. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." She walked pass him to where they handed out water and lemonade. After getting a cup of both, she returned to him. "I brought you some too, 'cause I'm sweet like that."

"Thank you", Damon took the lemonade. He only took one sip before spitting it out.

"What happened?" Elena rubbed his back as he coughed like crazy.

"Vervain", he growled.

Elena handed him the water and he washed his mouth with it.

"Man, it still burns", he muttered.

"Why is there vervain in the drinks?" Elena wondered. "Are they suspecting something again?"

"I don't know", Damon hissed. "But that wasn't too sweet of someone." He sat down on the nearest bench and rubbed his throat.

Elena sat next to him and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm mad", he frowned. "If I'll catch the son of a bitch who –"

"Calm down, there's people everywhere", Elena stroked his palm. "I'll text Stefan and Caroline that they shouldn't drink anything they're offering here."

"If it's John who made them suspicious again, I'm seriously killing him", Damon stated.

"You know that will make him even more John", Elena said after putting her phone away. "At least try to keep it down."

"Fine, but if he does anything else, I'm ignoring your request", he crossed his arms.

"Okay", Elena kissed his cheek. "Are you okay now 'cause I don't want anyone come asking what's wrong with you? We could usually survive with 98% less attention that we get. We should go do something else."

"I totally agree", he grinned.

"So you're fine", Elena rolled her eyes. "But for once I agree with your mischievous smirk. Does this place have a dark spot?"

Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods. Once they were out of sight, he pushed her against a tree and kissed her intensively. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him in place.

"Okay, I can't say that I completely regret coming here", Damon murmured against her lips.

"Finally you admit it", she chuckled and kissed him again.

His hands roamed all over her body. "When can we leave?" he whined.

"Before the actual party begins", Elena trailed her finger down his chest. "And then I'll have to get changed and all."

"Quickie in the shower?" Damon smirked and squeezed her bottom lightly.

Elena squealed and tried to grab his hand. "Don't you just know how to put it romantically."

"You know how I am", Damon pressed his lips to hers.

"I do", Elena sucked on his lower lip. "And I love you."

"I love you too", he stroked her cheek in a sudden rush of emotion. "And I will, forever." He pressed a soft kiss on her neck.

"I wish I could say that too."

Damon leaned his forehead against her shoulder and sighed. "Seriously Elena? You're bringing this up again?"

"Yes, I am. You haven't given me the right reason why you couldn't turn me", Elena stated. "I know the usual types. You change someone when you need someone to do your dirty work, for revenge, out of boredom or because you love someone so much that you would do anything to spend an eternity with that person. I think I know in which category I'm in."

Damon cupped her face and stared her in the eyes intensively. "I've done a lot of selfish things in my life, but I can't be selfish with you. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you, that I can't be selfish with you. I can't turn you because I love you. I can't ruin your life, because I want to be with you forever. I don't deserve you, Elena. I've already told you all this."

"But it shouldn't be because of that. It should be because of us, because we want to be together", Elena returned the gaze. "I honestly don't get your problem."

Damon slammed his fist to the tree, right above her head. "Just drop it, okay?" He took a step away from her. "I'm sorry." Without another word he walked away.

Elena was left standing there. She knew Damon needed a moment alone to calm down. They'd fought about this before, and this most certainly wasn't the last time. She wasn't giving up but he was just as stubborn. It was a dead-end and she knew it and she might have been a teenager in love, but this was different.

...

Damon stormed through the woods without even trying to control himself. He wasn't supposed lose it around her. He would never hurt her but he was _very _angry.

When he finally returned to the park, he was somewhat collected. At least until he ran into John Gilbert, out of all of people.

"Damon! Just the person I wanted to talk to", John smiled.

"John! I'm not interested", he tried to push past him.

"Not so fast", John put his hand on his shoulder. "This is important. It's about Elena."

Damon stopped and glanced at his hand. Gladly John had the sense to let go of him before he ripped it off. "Well?"

"Could we talk somewhere private?"

"Fine", Damon followed him to the parking lot. "You have two minutes."

"I want you out of Elena's life", John said bluntly.

"Yeah, I think we've covered that already", Damon arched a brow.

"Yes, but now I have narrowed it down to two options for you: you leave town and never come back or we do this the hard way", John looked annoyingly amused.

"I'm not leaving anywhere, and you know it", Damon crossed his arms. "You're talking like I'm forcing Elena into something. If I recall it right, she has never asked me to leave."

"She is oblivious to what is best for her", John shrugged. "So how is it going to be?"

"You know, I really don't have the time to kill you right now, John", Damon huffed. "So just get out of my way and you get to keep your head."

"Apparently the hard way", John nodded. With a swift movement he pulled out a syringe and stuck the needle deep into his neck.

"What the hell?" Damon choked out before collapsing to the ground. He was barely conscious when two of the sheriff's deputies grabbed him and slammed him into the back of a van. He passed out somewhere along the way.

* * *

**AN:** Ooh! I know. This better get you on your toes or I'll quit on you! Guess what's going to happen! Say something! Please!

Also... have they made out in every single chapter this far? Whoops... Who would've guessed I'm a virgin? *raises hand*


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** Yay you're still with me! And over 1000 views!? I knew you were my favorite(s)! Thank you so much for the reviews, they always make me smile!

I'm not even going to mention the part that was in the last chapter because if you missed it then you're somehow missing one of the best Delena scenes on the show!

Anyways, another shorter chapter 1,600 words and yes.

Do you still like it? I hope you do!

* * *

"Bonnie, have you seen Damon?" Elena was glancing nervously around.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong?" Bonnie frowned.

"We had a fight and he left. Now I can't find him anywhere. I mean he always needs a second to cool down but usually he comes back sooner or later and we settle things up – at least for the moment."

"And have awesome vamp make up sex?" Caroline grinned next to her.

"I'm having a hard time disagreeing with that, but seriously I'm worried", Elena smiled a little but quickly turned serious. "Caroline, would you please look for him? I'm calling Stefan."

Caroline disappeared in a flash. Elena grabbed her phone and dialed Stefan's number.

"Stefan's phone", a flattering voice answered.

"Katherine", Elena sighed. "I need to talk to Stefan." She could hear his voice on the background near the phone. "I know he's near."

"Yeah, he's a little busy… under me", Katherine uttered a laugh. "What do you want?"

"Ask him if he's seen Damon", Elena asked as calmly as she could.

"Aw, are you having a couple's fight?" Katherine giggled.

"Just do it, would you."

"Fine", Katherine complied. "Stefan, have you seen Damon?"

"Is it Elena?" was Stefan's answer.

"Yes, it is the dear doppelgänger", Katherine said.

"Elena, hi", Stefan apparently took the phone. "No, I haven't seen Damon since we talked at the park. Is something wrong?"

"He's missing. We had a fight but he didn't come back after it", Elena explained.

"You know… he does that sometimes to demonstrate", Stefan noted.

"I know! I'm just worried", Elena sighed. "Oh, here's Caroline. Thanks, Stefan. Bye."

"I couldn't find him anywhere and trust me: I looked everywhere", Caroline said.

"He still doesn't answer his phone. This is so unlike him: he usually comes around a lot sooner", Elena bit her lip. "Caroline, could you keep tracking him? I wouldn't ask you this if I wasn't serious. He's been gone for almost three hours. He's not at home, he's not here and he sure isn't drinking at the Grill. Yeah, I called Matt like an hour ago."

"Don't worry, we'll find him and then you can kick his ass for being lost", Caroline promised.

"And an ass whooping he'll get", Bonnie rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be working here, but instead we're hunting down a moody vampire-boyfriend."

"You can go Bonnie. You don't have to stay here on vamp-patrol", Caroline said.

"Yeah, sorry Bonnie", Elena apologized.

Bonnie just smiled. "I'm fine. It's not like I'm dying here. I'll call you if I see him."

"Okay", Elena nodded. "I'm seriously going to kill Damon if he's not going to show up soon."

"He'll come around", Caroline patted her shoulder. "He always comes for you. He's probably somewhere kicking himself for getting mad at you. Isn't that your pattern?"

"Yes, but I hope he wouldn't have to get mad at all. He doesn't want to turn me. It's just that. He keeps telling that he doesn't want to ruin my life. That he loves me too much to be selfish."

"That's sounds romantic and I can see his point. But I see yours too. It's really tricky. You know that it sucks to be a vampire, right?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"Caroline, I don't want to become a vampire, I want to be with Damon – forever. And if that is the cost, I'm willing to pay it", Elena's eyes showed no doubt.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Caroline tilted her head.

"For almost two years", Elena nodded. "Of course I have thought about it. When we got together, I knew this would come up someday. The crazy ass feelings I have for him haven't decreased during this time. I think it's crazy that I want to be with him for the rest of my life or eternity or whatever, but I do. I can't help it."

"Aw, I'm so happy for you", Caroline hugged her tightly. "Now let's find lover boy." She grabbed Elena's hand and they started walking.

"Oh! I have an idea! It's bad though, but it might help. He thought that John vervained the drinks today and he threatened to kill him. Maybe we should find John", Elena yelped.

"Ugh, if we must", Caroline grimaced. She closed her eyes for a second. "He's over there. Let's go."

The girls walked to the man, standing near the parking lot.

"John, as much as I would like to avoid you like… forever, I have to ask you something. Have you seen Damon?"

"And with that she means: has he killed you today", Caroline grinned.

I would stay quiet, vampire", John glared at her. "And no, I haven't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

"So you haven't seen him?" Elena arched a brow. "You haven't shot any stupid comments at him? At all?"

"I haven't seen the vampire, okay?" John was obviously eager to move on.

"Fine", Elena narrowed her eyes. "Let's just go Caroline."

"Bye John", Caroline waved.

John ignored her and walked away.

"He's an ass", Caroline shook her head. "Should we follow him? I know you noticed he was lying."

"No, let's just go back to work or something. Damon is now seriously getting on my nerves for this. He'll come back or he won't. I don't have all day to spend tracking down a grown-up man who acts like a kid. I give up", Elena huffed.

"Okay", Caroline decided to stay quiet.

...

Damon woke up in a dark room. He still felt dizzy after the vervain John had injected in him. He rolled on his back and groaned.

"Don't move!" a shaky female voice commanded.

"Liz?" Damon opened his eyes and looked at the sheriff who was holding a gun.

"I said don't move!" sheriff Forbes pointed the gun at him.

"What's going on, Liz?" Damon wondered and tried to sit up.

"Don't move!" she pulled the trigger.

The bullet landed on his thigh. He yelled from the pain and pulled the damn thing out. "Fine, I won't move!"

"You're a vampire", sheriff Forbes said quietly.

"Go figure", Damon snorted. "Any other revelations?"

"How can it be?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know", Damon again tried to sit up.

The gun went off again and Damon growled. "Would you stop shooting me? We're supposed to be friends."

"You were supposed to stay still. And you're a vampire", sheriff Forbes stated.

"Oh, would you just get over that already?" he took the bullet out again. "Man these wooden ones hurt."

"You have been lying all along. I thought I could trust you. You're in the council, too", sheriff Forbes rambled mostly to herself.

"Yes, I lied, I'm a killer. Blah, blah, blah. Bad things happen to good people and so on. There are things you can't undo. Let them be", Damon smirked. "Why am I here? Now that is a good question."

"You're not the one to ask questions around here", sheriff Forbes pointed the gun at him again.

"Why am I here?"

Another shot. This time it hit his stomach.

"Come on! I didn't move", Damon panted and wiped the blood from his hands to his already bloody jeans after digging the bullet out of his gut. "This is a screwed up game."

"You are here because you're endangering others", sheriff Forbes said.

"How did John – John Gilbert out of all people – talk you into this?"

"John for once told me the truth. He told me about you and what you are", sheriff Forbes lowered the gun.

"So you're doing this to protect Elena? How sweet of you considering that she was never in danger", Damon rolled his eyes.

"She's in danger every time you're around her", sheriff Forbes noted. "You've forced her to love you with your mind-control and now she can't get over you."

"Elena's on vervain. I have never compelled her to do anything. She loves me no matter what I am", Damon shrugged. "You on the other hand, are wasting your time."

"You're lying", sheriff Forbes didn't sound too convincing anymore.

"Am I? Why would I keep a human girl hanging around otherwise? You can't seriously think that we're so inhumane that we don't care about anyone. It's so the other way: we hate more, we love more and so on. You seriously know this little about vampires?" Damon shook his head in amusement. "I wouldn't tell the council."

"Is he giving you a hard time? I told you to keep shooting him", John walked in to the room.

"John! How nice it is for you to join us!" Damon sat up.

"Stay down or I'll hurt you", John took the gun from the sheriff's hands.

"Yeah, we've covered that already too", Damon was about to stand up but John shot him in the chest. He yelled and fell back on the ground. "Son of a bitch", he groaned and struggled the bullet out.

"Liz, you know he's a vampire. He deserves this. You can leave now. I'll take it from here", John turned to the sheriff.

"Fine", sheriff Forbes nodded and left.

"So Damon, how should we do this?" John twirled the gun in his hands.

"I'm not really on the talking mood", Damon glared at him.

"Whatever, we can continue this later", John shot him in the head.

...

"You reached for Damon, leave a message."

Elena sighed and put her phone back on the nightstand. It was midnight already and he still hadn't answered. Her anger had turned back into worrying as the hours had passed. No one had seen Damon after he left. Caroline couldn't find his scent from the park. He was gone. Missing. Completely out of reach.

She'd thought that he would show up at the party. That of course hadn't happened. She was worried that something happened to him, but mostly she just missed him. Damon was never out of reach. He was the touchy one in their relationship after all. He wouldn't just leave… not her.

She'd annoyed almost everyone she knew with her questions. No one could help.

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun duuu

You feeling it? Well I hope you liked it. Finally got some blood on my hands (:

... that doesn't look creepy at all. Okay goodnight!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN:** Good evening! How are you all doing?

So this is pretty angsty on this story's level (ha ha ha) but I hope you still enjoy my sad sense of humor. I still find myself freaking hilarious so I'm fine, thank you.

I'll just continue hoping to hear your thoughts. I've noticed it works to ask questions so I'll make something up at the end.

AND the little part all in _italics_ is a teeny tiny flashback! IknowyouhatemeIwillleavenow

Laters!

* * *

She returned to her normal life: school, homework, seeing friends and so on. She was still worrying but everyone seemed to think that it was _just Damon_. It wasn't "_just Damon_" to disappear for a month.

She was suffering. She couldn't be normal when something so important was gone from her life. She needed to know about Damon. Bonnie and Caroline were trying to give her something else to think about but in the end it didn't help. Caroline and Tyler finally came out with their relationship. That of course only brought back memories.

She worked way too hard on school because she was having such a hard time focusing. When two months had past, she was really struggling on everything. Stefan was still sure that Damon would return but everyone else seemed to start preparing her for the worse.

"Elena, where are you going?" John asked: he'd been living in the house for the whole time.

"Out."

"With a boy?"

"Unless Damon's back, you know that question is useless", Elena said bluntly and left.

"John, leave her alone", Jenna commanded: she'd noticed her fading.

"Fine, I'm leaving too anyway", John walked out the door. He drove straight to the City Hall. "Is he awake?" he asked from a deputy.

"Just woke up", the deputy nodded.

John opened the cell and stepped in. "How are we doing today? Still acting out?"

"Screw you", Damon groaned from the floor. He was starving and angry.

"I take that as a yes", John chuckled. "I have a proposition for you. I guess you're getting hungry and might finally be cooperative. So this is the deal: you do as I say and you get this", he pulled out a blood bag and showed it to him.

Damon's body reacted to it before his mind did. His body jerked up with his eyes red. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I need you to write a letter. You've been gone for two months and she's still not letting go. You will write a letter where you tell her that you don't care for her anymore and that you're not coming back."

Damon stared at him in shock. He needed the blood. He wasn't getting out anytime soon: the deputies were keeping him strongly vervained. He was sure that John wasn't going to kill him – he would've done that already – but just keep him locked up until Elena moved on. John was too afraid of the things he'd have to face if he got caught of killing him.

He would have to hurt her. In a way it was the right thing to do: if he wasn't getting out, she should move on with her life. Maybe John was planning on letting him out after she'd done that so that he couldn't go back to her… or maybe not.

If he wouldn't write the letter, he would continue starving and she would continue waiting for him. Of course he wanted her to do that, but it wasn't fair. But could he write those things? He didn't know.

"You know it's best for everyone, Damon", John said. "I'll leave you to think about it."

The subject really hit a spot. Every time he and Elena had fought about turning her, he'd thought about this option. If he'd leave, she would have the life she deserved. That hadn't stopped him before because he wanted to be with her just as much, but in the end he was the guilty one. He couldn't quit her, leave her be.

With those thoughts he passed out as the new dose of vervain was injected into his system.

...

_Stefan had brought his friends over. Damon slowly opened his eyes and got up. He heard the familiar, soft voice that made him shiver. He got dressed in a blur and walked downstairs with human speed. _

_"Well hello Stefan", he raised his brows at his brother. _

_"Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Elena, this is my brother Damon", Stefan pointed at everyone in order. _

_The others said their hellos but Damon was staring at Elena. Everything about her was like Katherine – like she was Katherine. Her eyes, her smile, her body, even her voice… _

_"Hi Damon, Stefan's told a lot about you", she smiled. _

_"Likewise", Damon smirked. "So how is Stefan doing? Are you being nice to him?" He saw Stefan glaring at him in the background. _

_Elena laughed. "Yes, we're being nice to him."_

_Damon could feel the hair on his neck rise at the sound. It was like a flashback from the past. "Great. I was a little worried that coming home would be a bad idea but it all seems to be going great."_

_"So you've lived here before?" Elena asked. _

_"A long time ago", Damon nodded. _

_Then Matt said something and got everyone's attention. Damon stayed there for a while, just staring at her, listening. It took only that little while to see how wrong he'd been: she was nothing like Katherine. _

...

Elena wasn't literally going out. She got into her car and drove to the boarding house. The sun was still up so she knew that no one would interrupt her.

Damon's room looked completely normal. Elena walked to his bed and sat on it. She'd been there so many times but now it all seemed strange and different. She'd stopped crying over it weeks ago but now it all came back.

She curled up under the covers. His scent lingered around her as she let the tears fall. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted to continue refusing that he'd left.

The sun was going down when she finally got up. As a last act of desperation, she went to his closet. She knew where the sweater was.

"Katherine?" Trish called when she was walking down the stairs.

"Nope", Elena shook her head. "The human version."

"Elena! Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Desperately holding on", Elena laughed dryly.

"You're kidding? So he's not back yet?" Trish flew in front of her, stopping her from leaving.

"No, he's not back", Elena sighed and walked past her.

"He wouldn't leave just like that, you know", Trish said quietly.

Elena turned to face her. Something in the look on Trish's face made her stay.

"Could we talk for a while?" Trish asked.

"Sure", Elena followed her to the parlour.

"You don't have to tell me if it's private, but what did you fight about before Damon left?" Trish stared at her intently.

"I guess it's not that personal", Elena wrapped her arms around her legs. "We fought about me turning into a vampire."

"And you're against it..?"

"No! I'm for it, he's fighting back", Elena huffed.

"Why would you want to turn into a vampire?" Trish frowned.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to be with him forever. I wouldn't be okay with us dating only until I'm too old. It's the cost I'm willing to pay", Elena said.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. How long have you been together again?" Trish asked.

"Two years in November", Elena answered.

"Wow, I really have been gone for ten years", Trish shook her head. "So why exactly is he against it?"

"He says he doesn't deserve me and that he can't turn me because that would be selfish of him."

"Well it would be. If he turns you, he gets to be with you forever but you loose the life you could have", Trish noted. "That would be selfish of him and stupid of you."

"So he doesn't deserve to be happy? And I'm stupid for loving him?" Elena snapped.

"I'd like to say yes to both, but I'm afraid you'd kill me. Damon is a vampire. We're kind of doomed in the love-department. I'm not even sure if we really deserve to love. We're not nice creatures.

My point being: as a human, you're supposed to not love a vampire. It'll screw up your life – even though the sex is good."

"I know how my life is supposed to be, but do I really care? No, I don't care. I love Damon", Elena pushed her hair off of her face. "Which brings us back to him being gone. I want to believe that he didn't just leave me."

"He loves you, Elena. But isn't this town filled with vampire hunters? What if after your fight he was raging somewhere and got caught? I don't want to think that, but he might as well be dead", Trish bit her lip. "I hope he isn't because I do kind of care for him. Yeah, we're just friends with benefits or something but he's one of my oldest friends."

"You're not as bad as he says", Elena chuckled. "What do you think I should do?"

"I honestly don't know about you. I could go around asking from my connections if anyone's seen him. It's probably a dead-end but your human sadness is really depressing", Trish said bluntly.

"I would appreciate that. My friends are trying to convince me that he's left and Stefan thinks that he might just pop up anytime soon. It's really irritating", Elena got up. "I'll come back here."

"To get more clothes?" Trish glanced at her bag.

"Okay, you're almost as bad as he says", Elena rolled her eyes and left.

Later that night she was lying in her bed. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was holding his sweater, breathing in the scent and in the morning if her eyes were a bit puffy, no one mentioned it.

...

"Have you come to your senses?" John asked.

Damon glared at him for a long time before answering: "I'll do it."

"I know", John had a smug smile plastered on his face. It made Damon feel like ripping it off.

"But how am I supposed to write it when I'm vervained?"

"You can sober up for a while. Then you'll write it. You'll get the blood after you're done", John said.

"I don't trust you", Damon stated. "I want the blood in advance."

"So you can rip my head off? No thank you. You'll get it after you're done", John snorted.

"How about a sip before and the rest after?"

"You're really trying to negotiate with this", John shook his head. "Fine. Just as long as you write it. And you won't get it if the letter isn't good enough. You'll write until it's decent."

"Have I ever mentioned that I'd really like to kill you?"

"Yes, I think you've mentioned that."

"Good", Damon turned his head away.

The next scent that hit him was intoxicating. It was just a small cup of blood but it worked the magic. John put it on the ground and he reached for it right away.

After drinking every single drop of it, he was able to shakily sit up.

"Okay, this is an easy thing to do. You just write that you left her. You can make up the reason yourself. Make it convincing", John threw him a pen, a writing pad and a sheet of paper.

Damon stared at the empty paper for a good while. This is ridiculous, he thought before pressing the tip on the white surface.

* * *

**AN:** So how's it going? The next chapter will be over 2k again so yay you survived.

So err... What do you think about Elena's life choices? Are you getting Twilight vibes because I am so sorry. It has been a long time since I planned this. But the answer to your question is that no, this is not supposed to be a sad Twilight rip-off, god no. I promise she won't curl up into a ball in a forest or try to jump off a cliff (though that sounds awesome).

What do you think Damon will do?

You will have to find out... in the next episode (chapter) of And You Love The Lies They Say. (sorry I need to have my moments)


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hi guys! You've been really nice to me again! I appreciate it! Your reviews make me really happy!

User throughthetiredeyesofme, you will have to see for yourself... though I'm not always quite that obvious (:

And user lainneveiga, I'm glad you enjoy the flashbacks! You might be the only one! And what's more fun than cockblocking?

Thank you also to vamomoftwins and BTR14 and everyone else! You're all my favorites.

Here we go!

* * *

Elena parked her car on the driveway. The house was still empty. She walked in to the kitchen and noticed the mail on the counter. There was nothing for her. But just like after a sign the mail slot slammed. There was a letter for her. It didn't look too important so she ignored it for an hour. Then she settled on her bed and opened it.

The handwriting was painfully recognizable.

_"Elena,_

_I don't know how to put this but we've always been honest with each other._

_I can't be with you. I thought I had all those feelings for you, but I was just lying to myself because you look like Katherine. I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls because I knew you wouldn't understand. We both have our lives to live – separately._

_You're just a human. I need to live my life the way it is: as a vampire. What we had wasn't real. We could never really be together. That can't be fixed with you turning._

_You have every right to hate me. I should've not used you for all these years. I hope you're smart enough to let me go and return to your life._

_You must not come after me. I'm not coming back._

_Damon"_

Elena threw the letter away from her, like the paper was scorching her hands. It couldn't be real.

It was his handwriting. He had written all of those words.

She picked the letter up again. It was still solid prove that he was alive.

But he didn't want her anymore. He really left.

Elena folded the letter neatly and put it in her pocket. She didn't worry about forgetting the words.

Bonnie was at the door in no time. She hugged her tightly. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"He left", Elena whispered, the weight of the letter in her pocket pushing her chest in, making it hard to breathe. "He's gone."

"What happened? How do you know that?" Bonnie frowned.

Elena handed her the letter, which she read quickly. "Are you sure this is real –"

"Bonnie, it's real. It's his handwriting. He sent it", Elena snapped.

"Oh no, you're mad", Bonnie sighed. "So it really is bad. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything", Elena crossed her arms. "You read it. He's not coming back."

"Elena if you would just –" Bonnie reached out to touch her arm. She froze in the middle of her sentence.

"What is it Bonnie? Did you get a vision?"

"Yeah, that was weird", Bonnie tilted her head in confusion. "I don't usually get anything from you. What are you wearing?"

"Oh… it's… it's his", Elena blushed. "I guess I should throw it away. Or take it back."

"No, keep it", Bonnie ran her hand through her hair.

"Why? What did you see?" Elena asked.

"I saw Damon… with John", Bonnie said slowly.

"You saw John?" Elena arched a brow. "Why on earth would he be with John if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I don't know. I only get what I get", Bonnie shrugged.

"It doesn't make any sense. If he got out of town and left me, he wouldn't go anywhere near him", Elena frowned.

"I can't tell you anything else! You have to ask John. He of course won't tell you anything but you could find out something useful", Bonnie stated.

"He has to know something, right? If you saw them together it has to mean that he has something to do with this", a smile rose on Elena's face.

"Yeah… but honey, you have to remember the letter. You said it's real. Just keep in mind that it might be", Bonnie said softly.

Elena's smile faded. "I won't forget."

"But we could have someone follow him", Bonnie tried to comfort her. "Maybe that Trish girl."

"She doesn't have a daylight ring", Elena noted.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Maybe – just maybe – I could make her one. Of course after she promises to stay away from humans."

"I don't know Bonnie. What if we're wasting our time?" Elena bit her lip.

"It's worth the shot, right?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to John later. If that gives me any suspicion, we'll go to Trish", Elena nodded.

"Good."

...

John came home after Bonnie left.

"John, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, sure", John glanced at her with a suspicious look on his face.

"I was just wondering if you've heard from Damon", Elena said nonchalantly.

"No I haven't. I haven't really seen anyone besides the sheriff", John looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, what have you guys been doing, anyway?" Elena asked.

"Work, we've been working", John stated. "Any particular reasons you're asking?"

"Nope", Elena shook her head. "So you haven't heard anything from Damon?"

"No. Why are you still after him anyway? Hasn't he been gone for months now? Doesn't sound like he's coming back", John didn't even try to hide the smirk.

"Oh he'll be back", Elena smiled even though she wasn't sure if it was honest.

"Was there any mail today?" John asked abruptly.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. I've already taken mine", Elena answered.

"I see", John walked to the kitchen.

Elena was already running upstairs to call Bonnie.

...

The next day after school the duo drove to the boarding house.

"Trish! It's Elena! I'm closing the curtains so you can come up!" Elena shouted as they shut all the windows.

After a few minutes the vampire appeared from the basement. "Elena, what brings you here today?"

"We want to offer you a deal", Bonnie said.

"A witch? What would you offer a vampire?" Trish snorted.

"Just hear us out", Elena stepped between them.

"Fine", Trish sat down on the couch.

"We need you to follow my uncle John. We think he has something to do with Damon's disappearing", Elena sat opposite her.

"Hah, hasn't he made it clear enough that he's gone", Trish huffed.

"Then why are you still here. I know it's not because you enjoy Katherine's company", Elena arched a brow.

"Fine", Trish shrugged. "But there's just one problem: I can only come out at night."

"That's why I'm here", Bonnie stepped in. "I can make you a ring like Damon and Stefan's. But only if you don't hurt anyone and do as we say."

"Hmm, should I become a witch's bitch..? The offer is tempting, I must say", Trish ran her hand through her hair. "So what if I do as you say, after this is done, can I keep it?"

"If you leave town", Bonnie said.

"Why would John have anything to do with Damon?"

"With that I presume you know John. He's against all vampires. He would kill you all if he could. But he can't, so instead he tries to take down the ones in my life", Elena explained.

"He's an asshole. I'm in", Trish nodded. "But are you sure that Damon didn't leave?"

Elena opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh, trouble in paradise. So you finally realized that vampires can be bad too?" Trish smirked.

"You were right. She's a bitch", Bonnie said bluntly.

"I just want to be sure, okay?" Elena ignored her. "So will you help us or not?"

"I already said I'm in", Trish shrugged.

"Let's go make the ring", Bonnie stood up.

"Right behind you, witchy", Trish grinned.

"Watch it", Elena murmured.

"Whatever", Trish rolled her eyes.

...

"Do you think this will work?" Elena asked as they were driving home.

"I don't know. I think we should have another source too. You said John mentioned the sheriff. Let's ask Caroline to watch her too", Bonnie said.

"I'll call her from home."

...

Damon had been in the cell for two and a half months. He'd gotten a ridiculously small cup of blood every once in a while to keep him alive. All he could do was lie there and think. He hadn't shut his feelings off for such a long time that he couldn't really do that anymore.

He had to think. He thought about his life: what he'd done and what he would like to change, but mostly it was just Elena. He could still see Elena's face in his mind, smell her, taste her, feel her. It was becoming obvious that they wouldn't see each other again, but it wasn't like he could ever forget her. She was the only thing keeping his life together – something even Stefan had never been able to do.

...

_The fact that Damon was a vampire didn't usually affect their relationship. It was only when it turned intimate._

_Elena had only dated Matt, so she lacked experience. That was what she mostly worried about. She was still a virgin and she was fine with it, but she also knew that Damon had a lot of knowledge from the past 150 years. She was fine with that too, but it also gave her pressure. And not to forget that he'd also been with Katherine. _

_Damon didn't even know she was thinking about that. He wanted her badly but gladly for once in his life he was being reasonable. Even though every human partner he'd ever had before had became his meal, he knew that now he was actually caring. He had enough self-control… right?_

_Once after being together for a few months, she was visiting at his house – and no one else was home. _

_"Damon?"_

_"Yeah, I'm upstairs!" he called. _

_Elena walked in to his room right when he was putting a shirt on. She just stood there staring at him, until he noticed her. _

_"Hey", Damon flew right in front of her and kissed her softly. "I thought you weren't coming for like half an hour or something."_

_"I got out early", she smiled. "Did you have something to do, 'cause I can wait?"_

_"No, I have something better to do now", he leaned in and kissed her again. He let Elena push him to his bed. He pulled her on top of him without breaking the kiss. She was straddling his hips and cupping his face as his hands roamed down her body. _

_"Easy", Elena nipped on his lip. _

_"Can't help it", Damon smirked but moved his hands a little higher. He pressed his lips to hers again. Elena slid her tongue across his lower lip causing him to part them. _

_"And you're asking me to go easy", he chuckled. _

_"Shut up", Elena kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. _

_She was dominating the kiss until he flipped her under him and started trailing kisses down her neck. She moaned as he planted open mouth kisses around her collarbone. _

_Elena pushed him up so that she could take off his shirt. Her fingers caressed his finely sculpted chest. She couldn't help but to press her lips against the smooth skin. _

_"I really want to repeat what I said earlier", Damon captured her lips for another heated kiss. _

_"What can I do? You're terrifyingly sexy", Elena panted. _

_"I'll take that", Damon reached for the hem of her shirt. He quickly pulled it off and slid his hands down her sides, kissing her neck and chest intensively. All the sudden he jumped away from her. _

_"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. "Damon?"_

_He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Just hold on a second."_

_Elena put her shirt back on before crawling behind him. She rubbed his back reassuringly. "Please tell me what's wrong."_

_Damon took a long breath before turning to her. She could see the veins disappearing under his eyes. "I'm sorry", he smiled, his eyes now apologizing. _

_Elena cupped his face and brushed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't be. I'm not judging you for being who you are."_

_"I think you should", Damon said. "You're crazy for accepting someone who wants to kill you."_

_"I'm not crazy for accepting someone who I love", Elena leaned in to kiss his cheek. "And do you really want to kill me?"_

_"A part of me does. Of course it does: I'm a vampire", Damon leaned his forehead to hers. "But I love you, too."_

_Elena smiled and kissed him softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'll cool down."_

_"I don't want you to", Damon kissed her neck. "I'm literally going to kill you if stop making out with me. Ugh I just said make out. I sound like a teenager."_

_"Yeah, aren't you a little too old for that?" Elena laughed. She laid down on the bed. "So, what do we do now?"_

_"I'm not done with you yet", he rolled on top of her and attached their lips once again._

...

He was going to lie there and rot, thinking about her until his brain would shut down and he would start to mummify. I didn't sound so bad until the hunger struck again. Blood covered all of his thoughts, dripping over the images of her. Then he got the pathetic cup of blood and was able think again… for a little while.

* * *

**AN:** Hehehee didn't warn you about that one, didn't I? What do you think nooooow?

I don't know what to talk about anymore!? Tomorrow is the last day of school and then I have two weeks of holiday. Ahh updates people, updates


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** MERRY CHRISTMAS OR ANY OTHER HOLIDAY YOU'RE CELEBRATING, GUYS!

Here's a small update for your Christmas mornings. My head is really empty right now so just go!

* * *

_"I'm home!" she walked into the room with a smile that lit up the whole house. _

_He smiled back, feeling his heart swell. She was so beautiful. _

_"Hi honey", he kissed her gently on the lips. "You're home early."_

_"Well after you told me that you wanted to talk, I became so curious that I had to leave", she giggled. "So what is it?"_

_"Let's go outside", he suggested. _

_She took his hand and followed him to the backyard. They walked around the garden for a while, admiring the flowers. Finally they stopped at a stone bench. They sat down. _

_"Elena, I've lived for a long time but never before have I felt like this towards anyone else. I love you and I want to be with you forever. A lot of people say that with a different meaning but with us it really means that. All I want is for you to be happy, but I was hoping if you could make me happy and be my wife", he kneeled before her and pulled out a ring. _

_She gasped, eyes jumping from him to the ring. "Of course!"_

_He let out the breath he was holding and put the ring on her finger. Then he got up and pulled her in for a heart-stopping kiss. She smiled brighter than the sun again as they separated. _

_"I love you too", she said and grabbed him for another kiss. _

...

"Oh come _on_!" Damon thought out loud and rolled on his back. That must have been the most disgustingly cute dream in the universe. He would never say or think something as cheesy as that. Of course he thought she was beautiful, but putting it like that made him feel sick.

The lack of blood had made him have these half-hallucinating dreams. They seemed to be getting cuter and grosser by the hour.

And marriage? Would they really do that if they were together? Maybe after she'd turn.

What was he thinking again? Elena turning? Them being together? All those things that weren't true or going to happen.

It was kind of depressing, though. Elena could have had any future she'd want, but instead she was ready to choose him over them. Wasn't it her choice? It shouldn't be. Again it was his fault for getting into her life, messing it up.

But wasn't this love thing about sacrificing and compromising? After spending this much time away from her, Damon had come to the conclusion that he couldn't live without her. Of course now it wasn't his decision to make, but he knew it anyway. Maybe she wouldn't regret it so much after turning… Maybe love was able to fix everything.

There's the cheesiness again. Of course she would regret it. She wouldn't be able to have kids and have a family – and she was way too motherly for that. She would have to watch her family die and never have a future – just the state she was frozen in.

Still the little, stupid, cheese voice spoke up. _BUT YOU WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER._ It was a powerful thought. _YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE TO LOOSE HER._ So tempting, so wrong.

...

Elena walked through the school halls. On her right she saw Stefan, on the phone with Katherine. It was one of those rare days when he actually came to school. He was smiling… not like an idiot like most people – idiot wasn't Stefan's style – but slyly. And for that Elena didn't want to hear a reason. A painful reminder of his brother.

On the next aisle there were Bonnie and Jeremy. They were laughing together, this time with the idiotic smiles. She used to smile like that, like nothing was wrong with the world. When did she become so expressionless?

Still one more obstacle before reaching her class: Caroline and Tyler. Now they weren't talking or smiling or laughing, they were making out… right there… right next to the classroom's door. No way to dodge.

Elena didn't use to be a jealous person, but nowadays she was jealous of every single person she saw. It wasn't an easy way to live, but she couldn't help it. Her own life seemed to be a mess so she had to focus on others.

And all this because of a boy. Except that it wasn't a boy but a vampire… and it wasn't like she was just dumbed, but she had to find out if the love of her life was gone forever. No pressure.

...

November came along with their anniversary. Elena stayed at home that day because she was sick. It wasn't too surprising: she wasn't really eating or sleeping well and she was very stressed.

On that day she felt even worse. Two years had passed. She wasn't going to believe that she'd thrown them away. But it got harder every day. It got harder to believe that he was somewhere to be found or that he would come back.

She just lied there, thinking about Damon. Of course she remembered what he looked like, what his voice sounded like, all the little things he did… but they were becoming blurred and distant. Sometimes when she was about to fall asleep, she accepted the fact that he was gone. Then after waking up she fought back again.

Trish had been following John for a while. She was ecstatic because of the ring. But it was a lost cause: John wasn't doing anything suspicious. And neither was the sheriff. The only thing Caroline had said was that she'd smelled musty – and that didn't really say anything since the office wasn't the freshest place to be.

Elena was daydreaming about their one-year anniversary. It had been amazing… nothing too fancy… just the two of them.

_What we had wasn't real. We could never really be together. That can't be fixed with you turning._

Then she crashed back to reality. The damn letter wouldn't stop haunting her. It would be easier to give up, wouldn't it? She just wanted to scream sometimes.

...

Sheriff Forbes walked down to the old cells. She hadn't been there for a while.

"It's still down", the deputy stated.

"Okay, go take your break", sheriff Forbes nodded.

The deputy walked away and sheriff Forbes was left alone in the shades. She walked slowly to the door. Damon was lying there on his stomach. She turned away from the door: she still wasn't quite comfortable with all of this.

"Elena…"

First it was a quiet moan but soon it turned into multiple cries. Sheriff Forbes couldn't help but to stare. Why was the vampire calling the human girl's name? Vampires were liars and killers… he couldn't really care about the girl.

Then the cries stopped. There was a growl and she heard him shift. Sheriff Forbes stepped into the cell.

"Well look what the cat dragged in", Damon croaked. "How can I help you, Liz?"

"You were talking", sheriff Forbes said.

"Woops, my bad. I guess the fact that I'm starving to death might affect on my ability to keep quiet while I'm almost hallucinating", Damon snorted.

"You were calling her name. Why?"

"Haven't we been through this already?" Damon rolled on his back and rubbed his eyes.

"Tell me the truth!" sheriff Forbes pulled out her gun.

"Oh come on! I'm almost dead – again. You don't have to shoot me to make me feel pain anymore", Damon huffed.

"Tell me the truth", sheriff Forbes repeated.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you calling her name?"

"I don't really like repeating myself…"

Sheriff Forbes shot right next to his head.

"Jeez! What do you think? Is it so hard to understand that I can feel something?" Damon snapped.

"Yes, it is. Vampires don't feel, they kill", sheriff Forbes stated.

"You're such a racist. I'm getting tired of fighting over this. It's your fault for not doing your homework right", Damon rolled his eyes. "If you're seriously looking for a vampire 101, I'm not up for it."

"I'm just doing as I know is right", sheriff Forbes noted.

"So you think it's right to ruin people's lives. I know you don't care about mine, but what about Elena's?"

"She has moved on. You can't infect her life anymore", sheriff Forbes shrugged.

"What?" Damon gushed.

"I guess your hooks weren't deep enough", sheriff Forbes mocked.

Damon didn't say anything. The air had left his lungs. It was like he'd literally taken a punch in the stomach.

_She's moved on?_ No way… Well he did write the letter almost a month ago… But she believed it? It was all lies after all. He would never hurt her like that – probably not even if it was best for her.

_But you did._ Right, he did.

"Who told you that?"

"I've seen her and John lives with her. You need to give up, Damon. She's not under your spell anymore", sheriff Forbes said bluntly.

"I have never compelled her!" Damon shouted. He was loosing his temper very quickly.

"I don't believe you. The only thing you've done is lying."

"Well if you're such a saint, why won't you tell me the truth why you think I've compelled her", Damon tried to keep his voice down.

"You're a vampire. You don't care. You can just play with humans without thinking it twice", sheriff Forbes put the gun back to the holster.

"I'm glad you know me so well. Now if you don't have anything else to shove to my face, leave", Damon rolled back on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"You still didn't tell me why you were calling her name."

"For the love of… I love her. I. Love. Elena. There you have it. Now would get the hell out of here!" Damon yelled.

Sheriff Forbes just shook her head and left the cell, letting the deputy in to inject the vervain.

...

The next month crawled by. Elena was still pretty weak. Right before Christmas Jenna snapped.

"Elena, we need to talk right now."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Elena asked with a fake-chipper voice.

"You. I know your boyfriend left you and all but it was over three months ago! You've been practically fading right in front of my eyes. I've let this go on for too long. You're not eating and apparently not sleeping either. Why are you still hanging on to him?" Jenna blurted.

"I eat", Elena said weakly. "And sleep… sometimes."

"I know you can see it too. Have you taken a look in the mirror? You're looking unhealthily skinny. You've never been the eating disorder –type. Please Elena, talk to me", Jenna begged.

"I love him, Jenna. What do you want me to say?" Elena sighed.

"I want you to promise me to eat. Even if you think you're not hungry. I know you can't force yourself to sleep, but maybe we could go and see a doctor… You have your whole life ahead of you, Elena. Don't let it slip away", Jenna took her hands.

"I promise", Elena said honestly.

"I'll call doctor Fell today", Jenna nodded. "You'll get through this."

"I hope so."

* * *

**AN:** Hi again. I was kind of hoping to get to 2000 views before Christmas but oh well, I like you anyways.

So... What do you think now?

AND MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HANUKKAH OR KWANZA OR SOMETHING ELSE AND I HOPE YOU EAT YOURSELF SICK AND GET PRESENTS OR WHATEVER YOU DO AND STAY SAFE (IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. FUCK I NEED SLEEP)


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** Well hello!

So um guys I think we're getting close to the end really soon... I'd say only two or three chapters left!

I'd like to thank you again for staying with me. I've kind of counted that there might be like at least 50 of you who somewhat read this story! And honestly that's so great and yeah you're really awesome!

So here's chapter 12. I hope you don't think it's too quick but I had a small writer's block in the middle, you'll know what I mean later.

Okay, here we go!

* * *

Elena really tried for the next few weeks. After New Year she was feeling a little better: she'd gotten some sleeping pills from the doctor and she'd started eating again. She was spending more time with Caroline and Bonnie. Two days after New Year's Eve they were having a slumber party at Caroline's house.

"So Tyler and I were behind the bleachers when Tanner just appeared from thin air. Without inhuman speed we would have gotten caught so badly", Caroline giggled. "We're seriously sometimes like seventh graders."

"So the last full moon went well?" Bonnie asked.

"Well it was the best this far. It's getting a little easier", Caroline shrugged. "Elena, are you sure you're fine with me talking about Tyler?"

"I can handle it", Elena said. The girls arched their eyebrows at the same time. "I seriously can!"

"Have you heard anything?" Bonnie asked carefully.

"No, Trish wants to give up already", Elena shook her head. "John really knows how to hide things well or then he has nothing to do with it. I mean it's been over four months and he sent that letter. I don't know why I still keep hoping."

"I'm really sorry I can't help. Mom is just working and we don't really talk – like always. I don't think she has anything to do with it", Caroline frowned.

"Yeah, there's really nothing I can do either: my locator spell doesn't work anymore", Bonnie said.

"You don't have to do anything. I can't wallow in it for the rest of my life. You've seen the letter. I don't know why I can't believe it and move on."

"It's not that weird that you can't. You love him. It takes time to heal", Bonnie touched her arm.

"How did we start to go through my life again?" Elena chuckled.

"Because it's important that you talk about it", Caroline stated. "It's one of the steps to recovery or something."

"You'd be a great therapist Caroline", Bonnie laughed.

Later that night Elena and Caroline were sneaking to the kitchen to get some water. On their way back Caroline stopped after hearing sheriff Forbes on the phone. Elena stopped and listened too.

"Yes, and send more vervain to the old cells. They're running out of it soon. Yes, they are keeping it down more with bigger doses. I don't know what John is going to do with him but for now it's there."

They heard the sheriff moving and quickly tiptoed back to Caroline's room.

"What are the old cells?" Caroline wondered.

"There are old prison cells under the City Hall. They've been there for hundreds of years", Bonnie said nonchalantly from the bed.

"It can't be. No, Caroline, no!" Elena hissed after seeing the look on her friends face.

"Well they're obviously keeping a vampire there! She talked about vervain. And – and! – she said he! So it's a male", Caroline noted. "And not to mention your uncle/father who was mentioned."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bonnie stared at them.

Caroline quickly told her what they'd heard.

"Come on guys, it can't be", Elena huffed but she couldn't help but notice a little spark of hope in herself.

"But there's a vampire there! We have to check it out!" Caroline was getting exited.

"I don't know, Caroline…" Bonnie bit her lip.

"But what if, Elena! What if?" Caroline insisted. "This is a sign! I'm going no matter what."

"I can't do it, Caroline. It's always another dead-end. You can't even be sure that there is a vampire", Elena shook her head.

"I can't believe you've given up!" Caroline huffed.

"Well no one's doing anything today", Bonnie chipped in. "Just calm down."

"Okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay, Care", Elena gave her a little smile.

"Let's go to bed."

Elena had taken her pills but it took a while for them to affect. She couldn't shed the thought from her mind. What if? She'd been asking the same question for months without finding the answer.

The next day they agreed that Caroline could check the cells if she wanted. She was going to do it right after the holidays ended.

...

Five months had passed from Damon's disappearance, when Caroline finally walked into the City Hall. It was easy to go around – she was known to be the sheriff's daughter after all – but finding the cells was another problem. Finally she found the old door. She noticed the musty smell first but she couldn't remember where she knew it. She flew down the hall, checking all the cells and finding them empty before reaching the last one. She stopped like she'd hit a wall.

"Damon?"

It was a body but with her eyes and night vision she could detect the small movement that indicated that he was still breathing. It smelled strongly like vervain. She was about to bust the door in when something pierced the skin on her neck. She lost consciousness almost immediately.

...

"Where's Caroline?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her today", Elena said. "Maybe Tyler knows."

"Well I haven't seen him either so maybe that explains it all", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Let's just hope she won't be late from class."

But Caroline didn't show up. After the school day they found Tyler from the parking lot.

"Hey Ty, have you seen Caroline?" Elena asked.

"No, I haven't seen her once today. She said yesterday that she had some business at the City Hall this morning so that I wouldn't pick her up", Tyler shrugged. "She's not answering her phone either."

Elena and Bonnie glanced at each other quickly before thanking Tyler and running away. They reached Bonnie's car in no time.

"Let's go to her house. If we can't find her… well let's think about it then", Elena said.

They stayed silent through the drive. Of course they didn't find Caroline at her house. They tried the Grill and another few places but saw no signs of the blonde vampire.

"Should we go to the City Hall?" Bonnie asked.

"We can't sneak into a secret dungeon without getting noticed. We're not vampires", Elena reminded.

"But we have to. Caroline doesn't ditch school", Bonnie stared at her intently. "Oh my God! Why didn't you remember it?"

"Remember what?"

"My vision! This is too obvious! Damon talking to John. John having a male vampire locked up in an old prison cell."

Elena didn't know what to say. She was too afraid to let herself have hope again. "I'm scared, Bonnie."

"I know, Elena. But this is also for Caroline. What if they caught her? She must have moved really fast while she was there. If she was seen…" Bonnie swallowed. "We have to go."

"Okay, but I think we should take Trish with us. Your powers mostly go on supernatural things. She could be useful", Elena noted.

"If we have to", Bonnie started the car.

They broke a few speed limits and reached the boarding house in record time.

"She better be here!" Bonnie muttered.

"Trish!" Elena shouted.

The vampire appeared right in front of them. "Yes?"

"We need your help", Elena said and quickly explained the situation.

"Oh honey, why can't you ever give up?" Trish sighed.

"They might have Caroline!" Bonnie snapped. "We have to go right now. It doesn't matter if it's a false alarm. If you want to keep that damn ring of yours, you better drag your sorry ass into the car."

"Calm down witchy", Trish raised her hands. "I'll come with you."

After an agonizingly long drive they reached the City Hall.

"I'm going to ask for the sheriff, you go and find the cells", Bonnie said.

"Aye aye captain", Trish snorted but followed Elena.

After few minutes Trish was able to find the door.

"Just remember they have vervain", Elena whispered as they went down the stairs.

There was only one deputy on the hallway. Trish easily knocked him unconscious. She flew down the hall, searching the cells.

"Elena, the blonde is here", Trish called from the third last cell.

Elena rushed to the door, which Trish busted open. "Caroline! Caroline, wake up!" she started shaking her body and slapping her cheeks. "She's not waking up!"

"She needs blood", Trish murmured and disappeared. Soon she appeared again with the deputy on her arms.

"Trish! No!" Elena hissed.

"I'm not carrying her out!" Trish bit the man's arm and stuffed the wound in Caroline's mouth.

She started to wake up right away and kept drinking from the arm.

"Caroline", Elena called.

Caroline opened her eyes and quickly let go. "Elena. He's there –"

Her sentence was cut by a gunshot. Trish fell on the ground with a scream. The deputy was already calling for backup. Trish pulled the wooden bullet out, but the man raised the gun again and shot her again and again. Caroline knocked him out but it was too late.

"Trish", Elena whispered. She fell on her knees next to the body, which was already turning grey. Glassy eyes stared endlessly back at her, a silent scream still in her features.

"It hit her heart. There's something weird with the bullets", Caroline said quietly. "We have to run. He called for backup."

Elena closed Trish's eyelids gently and got up. They rushed out of the cell but Caroline turned to the wrong way. "Where are you going?"

"He's here Elena! I saw him", Caroline ran to the last cell and busted the door.

"What?" Elena ran after her. The breath got stuck in her throat. There was a body lying on the cell floor, unmoving and face down. Caroline turned him around and Elena had to clasp her hand on top of her mouth to silent the sob that tried to wreck through her body.

"Damon."

"I'll get the body. We can't get out of here if he's not walking", Caroline said.

Elena kneeled next to him. "Damon", she reached to touch his face. He was there, alive according to Caroline. He was finally there. Why did it hurt so much?

"Move, Elena!" Caroline was already sticking the deputy's wrist into his mouth.

Just like Caroline a few minutes earlier, Damon woke up.

"They're coming. Damon, get up!" Caroline shouted.

Damon's eyes fluttered open. "Elena?"

"Yes, I'm here. We have to get out, Damon! They already killed Trish!" Elena cried out.

Damon obeyed quickly, his eyes still tightly on Elena like she could disappear any second. "This is not a hallucination, right?"

"What are you talking about? Let's go!" Caroline rushed.

They got out of the cell but the deputies were already running towards them.

"Watch the bullets, they're bad", Caroline said to Damon. "Get her out of here. I'll take care of them." Her face changed as she spoke. With a scream she attacked the deputies who started shooting at her immediately.

Damon grabbed Elena in his arms and ran. They got all the way to the door but then there was sheriff Forbes. She pointed her gun straight at them with a stern look on her face.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry! I've just always wanted to make a kick-ass cliffhanger!

Soooooo we found Damon! But I feel bad for Trish oh man. This is a spoiler but I like her a lot. You'll get that later.

What did you think? What will happen next?

And once again happy holidays everyone (if you're still partying somewhere out there)!


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** Why hello! Sorry for the wait but I was a couple of days without internet (ikr?!)

I'll just let you to it since you're probably too busy to care what I'm saying.

Alrighty!

* * *

"How did you get here?" sheriff Forbes asked Elena.

Caroline appeared next to them. "Mom?"

Sheriff Forbes just stared. This was her own daughter with red eyes and blood all over her face. "No", she whispered.

Damon grabbed the gun from her hands and she didn't even put up a fight. "Caroline, let's go."

"I'm sorry, mom", Caroline murmured before running away.

More and more deputies gathered down to the cells only to find their co-workers either dead or unconscious. They also found a dead, unknown vampire, filled with bullet holes.

Elena didn't see anything when they ran. Her other senses were overloading: Damon's scent, his warmth, his arms around her, his heart beating in his chest… And still she could have fallen asleep: she felt safe.

Too soon they stopped and she had to come back to earth. Damon put her down. Elena couldn't help grabbing his shirt and keeping him close.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my freaking god!" Caroline was pacing back and forth in the boarding house's lounge. "My mom saw me. She knows about me! I'm dead. I'm so dead…"

Elena just couldn't care about her at that moment – they would take care of it later. She couldn't focus on anything else than Damon.

"Elena? Are you okay?" oh how she had missed his voice.

"No", she managed to say.

Damon wrapped his arms around her as tears started falling down her cheeks. Caroline had moved into her room to pace, when Elena finally stopped crying.

"Five months", she whispered.

"I know", Damon wiped her face gently.

"You wrote me a letter", Elena gasped and pulled away from him even though it made her feel worse. "I know it was you."

"I know", Damon stared at her with a miserable look on his face. "I always told you that I wouldn't lie to you and there I was: writing you the mother of all lies."

"That you left town?"

"No Elena! That I don't care about you! Isn't that against everything I've said during the last two years?" Damon cried. "You really thought that I left you just like that, didn't you?"

"After five months – yes", Elena admitted. "It hurt too much to hope."

"I am so, so sorry that you ever had to read that", Damon moved just a little closer. "If you want, I can explain everything."

Elena nodded. She longed for him to hold her but she just couldn't do it… not now. She sat on one of the couches. Damon took the hint and didn't sit next to her even though that was all he wanted to do.

"After I stupidly rushed away in the woods, John came to talk to me. He asked oh-so-kindly for me to leave town and leave you alone. He still can't understand that I haven't compelled you. So because I said no, he vervained me and they dragged me to the cells. Sheriff Forbes was there when I woke up. She was kind enough to shoot me with those dam wooden bullets. Apparently John had told her what I am and she wasn't too happy about it. I guess she trusts John now that he's the one who told the truth.

She kept saying that I forced you to love me. The only thing she knows about vampires is that we don't feel and that we kill.

Then John walks in and starts the shooting again. He has the sheriff wrapped around the "he deserves this" –phrase. So he talked the sheriff into leaving and then shot me in the head."

"So it was John. I guess I should have known", Elena mumbled. "So what did he want?"

"After two months he came back. They'd barely fed me anything. So he came with a blood bag and wanted to trade. He wanted me to write the letter because you still weren't letting go. He said that I should write that I don't care about you anymore and that I'm not coming back.

I really needed the blood if I wasn't going to get out of there. I think John wasn't going to kill me; he just kept me locked up until you would have moved on.

I knew you would get hurt. It would have been right if I hadn't gotten out… If that had happened, it would have been better if you moved on. And if I wouldn't do it, you would keep on waiting for me and I would starve.

I didn't know if I could write those things… But if I could, you would have a better life. You know, the life we've been talking about; the life you deserve. I'm the guilty one after all. I haven't been able to let you go. I didn't have the answer then so he just left", Damon sounded desperate.

Elena moved to sit next to him. "You're wrong."

Damon just smiled sadly before continuing: "So later he returned for my answer. As you know, I agreed to do it. I got a ridiculously small cup of blood and all the supplies I needed for the letter. John just wanted it to be convincing; that I left you.

So I wrote it and got the blood. After all it wasn't even worth it: they had the vervain ready right after I drank it. All I could think was what you were going to do after you read it.

After two and a half months I was half-dead. I could only lie on the ground and think about my life. I couldn't even flip the switch. I guess I can't do it anymore… So I kept thinking. It was becoming obvious that I would never see you again, but I had my thoughts.

As time went on I started hallucinating as I slept. Sometimes it was memories; sometimes they were dreams about you.

I thought about you turning. You could have any future you wanted, but you wanted it with me. Again my fault for being in the way. But on the other hand why not? I can't live without you. But you would regret it. You couldn't have a family and I know you have to have a family.

The sheriff still bothered me. She just couldn't believe that we feel. But I guess it's kind of hard to understand for anyone… us being monsters and all. But she said that you moved on. She said that she'd seen you… and you had moved on."

"I didn't", Elena said. "I tried but I couldn't."

Damon moved a little closer again. He reached out for her hand and she gave it. He just had to touch her.

"You're a little dirty", Elena stated. "Maybe you should go wash up. I'll wait for you here."

Damon got up hesitantly. "I'll be right back."

Elena fell in her thoughts a second after he'd gone. Damon hadn't left her. He was right there. Why couldn't she let go of her fears now that she new that they were false?

"Hi", she hadn't even noticed that Damon returned.

Damon sat next to her and she grabbed his hand. His smell was all around her again and she had to gather her thoughts for a bit.

"I guess it's my turn." She started to tell him everything. It took ages because she broke down every once in a while. She told him everything she'd felt during the last five months. She told him that she was scared even now.

...

Damon was listening to Elena's words. She seemed so different. She was filled with sorrow and fear. She looked a little sick too. She told him that she had been sick but she'd gotten better. She didn't look better. Still it was Elena, his Elena… the woman he loved more than anything.

He noticed that she was scared that he would get hurt when she told about trying to move on. He couldn't blame her for anything. He was the one who drove her to it.

When she was finally finishing, she told that she was still afraid. His brain didn't want to understand but still he did. She was afraid that she was too shattered. She had believed that he had left her. She knew he hadn't, but it was still haunting her. It was like he could disappear into thin air any second now. She was afraid of getting close.

"…So we got Trish and got in. I can't believe she's dead."

"So the bullets killed her? That doesn't usually happen", Damon frowned.

"I'm sorry. I know she was your friend and I think se really cared for you", Elena stroked his palm.

"It sure wasn't her time yet… and especially not because of me", Damon ran his hand through his hair. "But this is not about Trish. What happened to her wasn't fair, but it can't be undone. Living in the past won't help us at all.

Elena, I love you. I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always love you."

Elena just closed her eyes for a moment. It scared him a little. Finally she opened them and smiled slightly.

"I love you too. I just had to memorize you saying that."

"I'm not going anywhere", Damon grabbed both of her hands. "I'm not leaving you."

"Good", Elena nodded. "I'm not letting you leave."

They stayed there and kept talking. They just had to talk about everything. They reached the turning-subject and talked about it. They went through their sides, but of course they didn't settle the issue yet.

Hours later she had to go home. He drove her. He even escorted her to the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Damon cupped her face and stroked her cheek.

"I'm not the one who was kept in a prison cell for five months", Elena shrugged. She noticed how Damon's eyes wondered down to her lips. "You can't kiss me."

"I know", Damon nodded.

"I can't, it's not right", Elena moved away so that he had to let go.

"No, it's right… just not right now", Damon smiled softly. "Good night, Elena. I'll be here tomorrow, I promise. You can call me if you want to talk."

"Good night", Elena whispered and got inside. She watched him go before closing the door.

She walked slowly upstairs to her room. She changed into her jammies, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she sat on her bed and stared at her phone for a while before grabbing it and writing a text. After that she went under the covers and closed her eyes. She hadn't even taken her medicine but she fell asleep in two seconds.

* * *

**AN:** Heehee. Honestly if you can't see the scene right up there then don't look at me. I don't even know. I just wanted to use it! And that's the spot

I kind of realized after proof-reading this that I just skipped everyone else's problems without caring. Well whoopsy! So if anyone cares I'll make sure to settle things with all the characters and not just Delena so don't you worry my little munchkins.

Thank you again for all the reviews, you are all very precious! I'd love to hear some questions? Who's your favorite character? Have you noticed ANY of the scenes? WHat's been your favorite part? Pleeaaaase? Or am I being too clear with this thing? Idk man

If I end up not updating before New Year. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE I VERY MUCH LIKE YOU AND DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH AND DIE OKAY?!


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** GUYS! I think this is the second last chapter before the epilogue!

I'm emotional. I hope you had a great NYE and didn't die. I was supposed to update last night but I was so tired when it was only like 10pm and I couldn't focus. But here we are.

ALSO over 3000 views! Thank you so much! I have no idea how many people actually read this but 3k is a big number so don't ruin my moment. Also everyone who's given me a review or just anyhow liked reading this, you're the best.

Idk about this chapter. Maybe it's just a filler but then again it's really not. Spot the goddamn favorite scene of mine from somewhere there and you know.

See you down belooooow!

* * *

Damon drove home. Caroline was still pacing in her room, but he didn't really care. Stefan and Katherine were still nowhere to be found. Damon decided to call him.

"Well hello brother."

"Damon? So you finally came back –" Stefan was about to start his lecture.

"No, I didn't come back. I was rescued from a prison cell under the City Hall, where John and the sheriff had been keeping me vervained for the past five months, but yeah… thanks for the trust."

"Oh", was all Stefan could say.

"Yeah, I'm not really into fighting with you about it now, so let's have that later. What I needed to talk to you about was that the sheriff knows about us", Damon said.

"Just the two of us or was Caroline with you..?"

"Yep, she's pacing in her room as we speak. I don't know what they are going to do now. After all Caroline did take down most of the deputies there. I don't know if John knows yet, but as the dick he is, he'll probably have something to say about it."

"What about Trish?" Stefan asked. "Is she still there? I know she's been helping Elena with your search party."

"She's dead", Damon stated. "They have apparently made some kind of super bullets that work like mini-stakes. If every deputy in this town has them in their back pocket, we're screwed."

"We're in California right now and I don't know when we'll be back. Call me when something happens", Stefan took a little break before continuing: "So how's Elena?"

"She's hanging on. I hear you let her get into pretty bad condition", Damon said.

"She's not my responsibility. I know I could have been there more for her, but I seriously thought that you were just acting out", Stefan said bluntly.

"Well again: thanks for the trust", Damon snorted. "But I'm going now. It's been a little rough for the last five months." He hung up. So even his dear brother had thought that he just left Elena. For the last two years he had been nothing but nice, probably even more humane that Stefan at the moment. And this is how they pay you.

He threw the phone on the bed and went to stand in front of the window. He tried to keep his anger in control. It wouldn't be nice if he would break something right after getting back home.

A buzzing from the bed made him snap back. It was a text message… from Elena.

_I'm really sorry for being like this. I hope you believe that I never stopped loving you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. – Elena_

He stared at the message for a while. It sure made him feel better, but it was still quite sad that she tried to convince him to something that he already believed.

He didn't answer because she was probably already asleep – she'd told about the sleeping pills. Instead he went to do something he had to get done. He walked slowly to Trish's room. She'd claimed one of the rooms after getting the daylight ring. He went through all of her stuff. He just had to box them up somewhere so that he wouldn't have to see them. One of the last things he found was a notepad. There was only one chapter showing: the others were smudged.

_Dear Damon, _

_I hope you'll come back someday and read this. I'm leaving. I've decided to go back home. Maybe we'll see each other in the next ten years. That is unless you're dead. _

_I just wanted to say that if you just left Elena like everyone else keeps saying: I'm going to kick your sorry ass. She sure doesn't deserve that. The poor girl's been hanging out here. She even took your shirt with her or something. Pretty sad, right? _

_But if you were killed or kidnapped or whatnot, I hope she'll get over you. Okay, if you were kidnapped, you can still come back but you know what I mean. I can't really blame her for not getting over you. I don't think I ever will. _

_So I was just saying that I hope you're not dead or that you'll get over your head and come back to the girl who stupidly loves you no matter what. Because if you get to keep her, you better be worth her love. _

_So let's make it a date sometime after ten years, okay? Goodbye Damon. _

_Love,_

_Trish_

After he was done with Trish's things, the notepad page was all he took with him.

...

The next day was Friday, but Elena stayed home. She called Bonnie and talked to her honestly. She lied to Jenna that she was sick: she just couldn't tell her yet.

After Jeremy and Jenna left she called Damon and asked him to come over. He was on her doorstep in ten minutes: she guessed he'd run to get there faster. Not that she minded.

It felt amazing to open the door and see him standing there. She knew she was smiling like an idiot, but that was exactly what she'd been missing.

"Hey", Damon smiled back. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did", Elena let him in. They went into her room. Damon lied down on her bed and she sat next to him. "I think we should talk about the turning-issue. I think we should just talk about it until it solves in one way or another."

"I guess you're right", Damon nodded.

"I just want to know what you think we could do if I wouldn't turn. I'm going to die one day", Elena said.

"I'm not sure. The right thing for me to do would be leaving you but I already know I can't do that. Or you should leave me – but I hope that's not an option either."

"No, I'm not going to leave you either. I think we should settle on that we want to be together. But I can't live with it, that I will one day get old and you'll still be like this. I mean what about when I'm fifty or sixty? And then I will die and you'll keep on living", Elena shivered.

"The problem is that you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. I can't force you to live your life especially when I want to keep you to myself. I don't mind at all that you're a little twisted for wanting to become a vampire, but the idea that I'm the one who stole your future, is too much", Damon took her hand.

"Yeah, but I don't want to become a vampire. That's not the reason I want you to turn me. The reason is that I want to be with you forever. It's hardly possible for us to stay together for the rest of my human life. I know it's crazy that I want all of it when I'm only eighteen and I know you think I'll regret not having a family. But we could be a family together. And one day when Jeremy and Bonnie will have kids – together or not, we'll be a part of their family."

"But they are all going to die. You would have to see it and live with it for the rest of eternity. Could you really watch Jenna and Bonnie and Jeremy die?" Damon asked.

"Of course I don't want that, but even if we had never met, they would still have died one day. I'm sure they will all have great lives together but they have fallen in love with humans. Okay Bonnie is a witch but she's not immortal. You are a vampire. I've always known that and that this would be the price for us being together", Elena squeezed his hand tightly. "I've thought about this."

"But you do understand my point of view too, right? I want you to have everything you've ever wanted – or better yet: give you all of it. But how can you be sure what you want when you're eighteen? I don't really want to think about you being with someone else – partially because it makes me mad – but you can't really know if you'll want something else from your life. After all it's true that I won't be able to give you kids or something like that", Damon looked down. "I would do anything to be able to do that, but I can't."

"Damon, look at me", Elena cupped his face. "I've said this before: I love you… no matter what. You might be a vampire, but that doesn't change it. I think you deserve to get what you want too."

"I'm glad you think so", Damon smiled a little.

Elena leaned closer and pressed a kiss on his cheek, lingering just for a little. "I know what everyone thinks my life should be like but I don't care. I can do things after I've turned. Not everything that I might want, but still a lot of things that I can't do as a human. This is not some kind of irrational decision that some vampire or human made. This is about us."

"I believe everything you say and that you love me… but doesn't it tell you something that you're still afraid?"

"I'm still afraid that you will leave me. You've never done that so it's stupid. I guess it's the letter even though you didn't mean it. But when I got it I really thought you had left me. And it hurt… more than anything has ever hurt. I stopped eating and sleeping. Damon…" Elena took a deep breath, "I stopped living after you went missing. Of course I'm afraid that I have to feel like that again."

"I promise you, that if nothing else, I will make sure that that doesn't happen. I made the decision to write that letter: I knew that it would hurt you. I'm going to make this right. No matter how long it takes", Damon cupped her chin.

"No matter how long it takes?" Elena frowned. "Does that mean even if it takes an eternity?"

"I still don't know. I would be lying to myself if I'd say that I don't want you to turn, but we have to give it time. I'm 23 and I know I would have wanted to live longer. If you are to be turned, it will not be for years yet. It might sound too long for you to think of it again when you're 21 or something, but as for now, you are way too young."

"But you think that I will… someday?" Elena glanced up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get your way one day", Damon nodded. "Whatever your way ends up being then."

"Thank you", Elena wrapped her arms around his neck.

Damon hugged her back and didn't let go. Elena didn't mind; she just curled up against him.

"I'm an idiot, though. For a second I thought that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"Guilty for what?"

"For wanting what I want", Damon turned his gaze to her.

Elena stared back for a while before burying her face to his chest. She didn't have the words to answer that. She could feel his hand moving behind her back.

"So it is true", she heard Damon mumble.

"What is?" Elena pulled back a little. She saw him holding the sweater she had taken. She had forgotten it in her bed last night.

"Trish had written me a letter. She mentioned about this", Damon smirked.

Elena's heart jumped: she had missed that smile. "You can take it back. It's yours after all."

Damon didn't answer. He just kept smiling and put the sweater back. Then he pulled her in tighter and pressed his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you, Elena."

Elena traced patterns on his chest. "I love you too."

"Not to be rude but if you could just warn me a little before you're ready to kiss me", Damon said nonchalantly. "That would be nice."

"I'll let you know", Elena chuckled.

"Yeah, take your time", Damon stroked her hair.

"Stop being a dumbass", Elena nudged him with her elbow. "I might love you, but I don't have to like you."

"How sweet of you", Damon rolled his eyes. "I just want to know when it won't be offensive to jump on you."

"Wow, this really makes everything you said earlier a lot more affective", Elena arched a brow. "Now you should be saying that sex isn't the only thing you missed me for."

"Sex isn't the only thing I missed you for", Damon stated. "Only one of them."

"Are we really joking about this?"

"I am most definitely not joking", Damon smirked.

"Well that's good. So you better keep your mouth shut", Elena leaned back on his chest. "And you better keep holding me until everything is okay again."

"I made you a promise, didn't I", Damon kissed the top of her head.

"You did", Elena smiled.

Damon stayed there with her for the whole day. He only left when Jenna came home, but he climbed back up right after she fell asleep.

"I just want to be happy again, you know", Elena mumbled. She was about to fall asleep. "I want to smile again and go shopping with my friends and go outside and kiss Damon and get my old body back. You know… I don't think that Damon likes me now. Jenna told me I'm getting too skinny. I used to be a lot more curvy."

"Did you drink something when I was gone? You sound like you're drunk", Damon frowned.

"No, I'm not drunk! I'm serious", Elena huffed.

"Okay, just go to sleep", Damon stroked her hair. "I like your body, anyway. You just have to start eating again so that you don't pass out on me."

Elena made a few incoherent noises before falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Do you want to guess if I cry when this is over? I've never ever ever finished a chaptered fic!

I hope you liked it. Idk how to do emotional so that's how it turned out. (does this sound like a bad twilight rip-off?!)

What do you think they will end up doing? I can assure you, even though it was my first idea, they won't have a lizard baby.

Okay happy 2013 everyone! I drank non-alcoholic Batman champagne and only got harassed by one creep. Hooray! hashtag NewYearNewLife


	16. Chapter 15

**AN:** Oh dear god I'm so sorry. This is the worst thing I've ever done. It's been like two months?

You see; I wrote this really quickly after posting the latest part but... IT'S ONLY 300+ WORDS?! SO I THOUGHT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING MORE?! BUT THEN I FORGOT? AND DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? AND THEN I COULDN'T MAKE UP ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE?! ONLY IDEAS FOR THE ENDING?!

So I'm sorry but this is just a blah for the end before the epilogue. I don't even know! What if this falls flat right at the ending and I will never be happy that I finished a chaptered?

So yeah I'm sorry, this is practically nothing. But I'll try to get the epilogue out this week and then it's all over and sigh

I'm a failure in life.

* * *

"Elena! Are you awake?" John shouted from downstairs.

"I am now", she grunted before opening her eyes. The bed was empty but the spot next to her was still warm and for the first time in a long time she didn't think that Damon was gone. "What do you want?"

"Just come downstairs!" John yelled back.

"Good morning to you too", Elena rolled her eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms. A croak from the window startled her. The black crow stared at her silently for a while before flying away. "Oh I see; you're watching me now."

A little later she walked downstairs only to find John waiting for her in the kitchen. "What do you want, John?"

"I'm not sure if you've heard but I recently lost something quite important… so I was wondering if you've seen it."

Elena chuckled. "I hate you so much, you know that?"

"Not the question I asked", John noted.

"Oh yeah then, I've seen Damon! Like for example last night when he was here in this house? Oh I've seen him alright", Elena huffed.

John seemed to have lost the ability to speak for a moment. "You what?"

"You heard me just fine", Elena snapped. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"He will not come into this house!"

"Oh shut up! Why are you even still here?" Elena shouted.

"I am your father, Elena –"

"And I do not care!" Elena ran her hand trough her hair. "All you've ever done is try to ruin my life! And you almost succeeded in it! So if you have nothing useful to say to me, please get out of here!"

"Fine", John calmly walked out of the house.

Elena slowly slid down against the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She buried her face to her hands and breathed deeply. This wasn't a victory yet, it wasn't over yet.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to a warm body. "Are you okay?"

"I will be", Elena sighed. "He'll be back though."

"I know", Damon kissed the top of her head. "But I'm here too."

"I know", Elena leaned into his touch. "Thank you."

"Anything", Damon promised.

* * *

**AN:** This is humiliating. I'm sorry. You can throw rocks at me now.


	17. Epilogue

**AN:** I'm almost on time! A week late maybe? But still; here it is! The last part of the fic And You Love The Lies They Say! And it's over 2k so I did my best yay!

_I'll keep a small speech now but you can return to this after you've read if you want._ I just honestly want to say thank you to every single person who's ever even looked at this fic. All the people who favorited or left comments, thank you so much for everything. A special thank you to user **vamomoftwins** who has commented so many times and is awesome and also to tumblr user** tastelikefire** who has been a sweetheart.

This is crazy. I've never finished anything this long. Over 30 000 words and actual continuity? Excuse me but I'm giving myself a pat on the back. But I honestly thought this would never happen. I started writing this over a year ago and actual wrote most of it around the time Klaus was only known for killing Jenna (ouch, sorry).

So a note! **LOOK HERE.** This chapter is the only one I've written completely in the year 2013 (and well honestly in the second half of 2012). All the others are actually at least a year old. So that's why this one sounds very different. Just wanted to say that... because my writing style is completely different now and I like it a lot more.

But okay I'll stop now. Aaaaah I really hope you still remember me and return to me and read this and I hope to hear from you!

I really really really hope you enjoy! I did open some wounds from the latest episodes but bear with me. I'll see you down below!

* * *

"Elena! If you're not ready yet I will have to kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try", she rolled her eyes while putting on her earrings before turning around.

Damon gave her a once-over and smirked. "These birthday parties are really growing on me."

Elena spun around. "How do I look?"

"Seriously considering to cancel the party", Damon winked.

"Very funny", Elena snorted and opened her arms.

He stepped closer and let her wrap her arms around his neck. "How much are you turning now again?"

"Sixteen", Elena said with a serious look on her face.

"Oh good! I got it right on the card", Damon leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Are you lovebirds quite done yet?"

"No, not quite yet", Elena flashed a smile at the vampire. "Don't you have somewhere to be, Katherine?"

"Maybe", she shrugged. "You sure you don't want me in your party though? Sounds pretty boring to me."

"Well no one's asking you. Run along now", Elena waved her off.

The vampire just rolled her eyes and disappeared.

"She's such a joy, isn't she?" Damon sighed.

"Absolutely", Elena huffed as she untangled herself from his arms. "Should we go now?"

"Sure", Damon shrugged, "people are probably already at the Grill, trying to surprise you."

"Well it's a fortune I'm a good actress", Elena chuckled and took his waiting hand.

"That's the spirit!"

...

Just as expected, when they stepped into the Grill, everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. There were lights and balloons and music and all of her friends.

"Happy birthday!" Caroline was grinning from ear to ear as she hugged her, no doubt basking in the glory of her successful party planning.

"Thank you, Care. You really should've not done this", Elena returned the hug before a stronger pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Happy birthday, Elena!" Matt lifted her up from the ground with his hug.

"Thanks, Mattie. I'm so glad you could make it! College hasn't killed you yet I assume?"

"Still alive after two years", Matt grinned.

"Elena!" Bonnie called from the bar where she was pouring champagne with Jeremy.

When everyone had a glass, Jeremy cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast."

Everyone raised their flutes and Elena beamed at her brother, with Caroline's arm around her waist and Damon's hand rubbing her back.

"To my wonderful sister, who is the kindest, most loyal and passive-aggressive person in the world!" Jeremy said. "To Elena!"

"To Elena!" everyone echoed.

"Happy 20th!" Jeremy pressed a kiss to her cheek as she flung herself to his arms.

"Thank you", Elena whispered.

"Okay! Let's get some drinks going!" Caroline shrieked from under Tyler's arm.

They all cheered and headed for the bar.

...

"Fancy a dance, milady?"

Elena let out a drunken giggle and leaned back onto Damon's chest. "Yes, please."

Damon swirled her around and led her to the dance floor.

"So…" Damon whispered into her ear as they slow dance under the tacky disco ball someone had probably put up after Caroline got too drunk to notice, "how does it feel to be 20?"

"Nothing! I feel nothing!" Elena huffed to the skin of his neck.

"Maybe it's a good thing. You wouldn't want to feel old, right?"

"Are you suggesting I'm old?"

"I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to", Damon chuckled.

"Oh right, because you're so, so, so old", Elena pressed a kiss below his ear.

"Yes, I am", he hummed softly.

"Do you think I'm old enough yet?"

"Old enough for what?"

"Becoming as old as you", Elena mumbled.

Damon stayed quiet for a while. "Maybe. Wouldn't you want to be of age, though?"

"Maybe… so a year?" Elena looked up.

"A year", Damon kissed the corner of her mouth.

Elena set her jaw on his shoulder and tightened her arms around his neck. "A year."

They kept dancing in silence. Elena looked around the room and sighed.

Caroline was explaining something animatedly to Matt while sitting in Tyler's lap, a martini glass hanging loosely from her fingers. Matt was laughing at her story, his eyes bright and posture relaxed. He looked happy and Elena hoped he would get everything he ever wanted in life.

Tyler joined the conversation through swigs of beer, his lower voice mixing with Caroline's higher tone as they both laughed at a memory. Elena wished it would be as easy for her as it was being for them once she turned. They worked so well together and it seemed nothing could hurt them if they stuck together.

Her eyes wondered to the other side of the room where Bonnie and Jeremy were talking with their faces close and voices hushed. Elena wasn't sure if they would end up staying together until the end but she was sure they would never lose the love they had for each other, even if it didn't stay the same.

That was when Stefan walked in, wind in his hair and a secured smile saved just for her. He shortly saluted her before making his way to the bar where Jenna and Alaric sat, showing off her brand new wedding ring to Matt's sister Vicki. Elena thought that maybe Stefan was happy too. And if it was Katherine who made him feel that way, she could never truly hate her.

"I think your party is coming to an end", Damon's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Your guests are getting more intoxicated by the minute. Sooner or later - and I'm guessing sooner - Caroline won't be able to catch that glass when it falls."

"It really is coming to an end, isn't it?" Elena hummed.

"Only if you're ready."

Elena looked up to his icy blue eyes and broke into a smile. "I know I am."

Damon pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, her hand tangling in his hair, before pulling away. "How about we leave these drunken partygoers to survive on their own and go home?"

"Sounds excellent", she nodded.

They left the Grill with last looks at the smiling faces of all her - their - loved ones and their hands entwined. And as they walked through the cool night air, Elena didn't look back.

...

Katherine was bored.

She had known Stefan wanted to go to the stupid party. Stupid doppelgänger and her stupid birthday party. Katherine didn't care about birthdays; she'd had hundreds of them, age didn't matter anymore. She was just bored, that's all.

So maybe she was a bit annoyed that Stefan wanted to go. He knew she couldn't go! Dumb humans didn't understand anything, couldn't take in the two similar-looking people without freaking out.

But Katherine knew how to party on her own. She would just rake the Salvatore wine cellar and go find a little _snack_ from the forest.

She didn't need Stefan or anyone else. She'd been fine on her own for hundreds of years. One night was no big deal.

"Okay, you little shit, you can go to the damn party", she had growled to Stefan.

"Are you serious right now?" Stefan had chuckled, his hands on her thighs where they straddled his waist.

Katherine glared at him and leaned down to press her lips to his neck. "You better go before I change my mind", she whispered before sinking her teeth into his neck.

Stefan groaned and dug his nails to her thighs. "Okay."

She sat up and wiped the corner of her mouth with a smirk. "Have fun", Katherine got off the bed and threw Stefan his shirt. "Hurry up before you miss it!"

Stefan stared at her for a while. Then he got up and pulled on the shirt. "Katherine..."

"What?" she snapped.

Stefan just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back."

"Yeah whatever", Katherine muttered but if Stefan noticed her fingers hovering over his hips, he didn't mention it.

So now Katherine was spending the night alone, still so very bored. She wasn't feeling the bagged blood so she headed outside. It was dark in the woods, the moon and stars covered by heavy clouds.

After a few minutes she found a scent and started following it. There was an empty house deep in the forest where Katherine had visited with Stefan more than a few times. It was about time some humans found their way there.

When she got into the house she smelled the blood. It wasn't much, maybe just a small scratch or cut. Katherine walked slowly to the open lounge area that had most certainly been marvelous at its time. There were two bodies in the room, hanging from the high sealing, slightly swinging in the wind that blew in from the broken windows. Perhaps a group suicide for a cheerful Friday night, she wondered until she got a closer look of them. No wonder she couldn't smell the blood before; the bodies were completely drained out.

"Katerina", a low voice came from behind her, "long time no see."

"Oh, didn't expect to see you well… never again", she said without turning around.

There was a chuckle and then footsteps moved slowly past her.

"You look lovely as always", the man smiled widely.

"And you still haven't gotten rid of the beard", she smiled back shortly.

"Oh, still snarky as ever."

"Would you get to the point? You obviously have something to say or a game to play since you haven't killed me yet", Katherine snapped.

"Are you nervous, love? Are you afraid of dying?"

"It's called self-defense. I've gotten pretty good at that", she noted.

"Well I'd say you used to be good at that. You've settled down now, haven't you? And with the Salvatore boy even after all these years", he crossed his arms over his suit-clad chest with a triumphant smile still on his face. There was a tiny drop of blood on his collar.

"Well you know; the money, a place to live, the wine cellar is quite fancy and I get to see the doppelgänger every now and then. She's a charmer that one –"

"So no attachments whatsoever? You would think a Salvatore is not your boy toy –type but I guess we're all wrong sometimes. And if I recall right, you had them both as your toys once upon a time."

"Been busy", Katherine shrugged.

"So no harm would be done if I'd have to get rid of the Salvatore brothers sooner or later?"

"Can you just get to the point?"

"Tough spot, I see", the man smirked. "But I thought you already saw through me. Don't disappoint me, Katerina!"

She stayed silent for a moment. "You're finally claiming the doppelgänger, aren't you?"

"There you go! Right on the spot."

"So that's why you haven't killed me yet. You need me to get the girl", Katherine frowned. "Though I don't see why."

"And you don't have to work that pretty head of yours too hard for it. All will come when it's time", he waved her off. "But I do have a task for you to do for me. To you know, keep yourself alive."

"And what would that be?"

"First of all, I've heard you have a werewolf in town. I'm going to need him alive for now. And the little Bennett witch as well."

"How does that have anything to do with me?"

"Oh it doesn't. At least not yet", the man shook his head. "I've heard that young Elena is planning on doing the same little trick you played on me 400 years ago –"

"She's not doing the same: she has no idea of the past", she cut him off.

"Oh I know, love. But no matter what it mustn't happen. The human Petrova doppelgänger must stay, in fact, human at any rate."

"But why? And why are you all the sudden so interested in her life choices?" Katherine frowned.

"I found it!" another voice called from the front door and heavy footsteps followed. "It was right were you said it was, Klaus."

"John?"

The named man froze for a bit before relaxing again. "Good evening, Katherine."

"Great! So no introductions needed here!" Klaus clapped his hands together once and beamed at them. "I'm sure we'll all have a great time together."

* * *

**AN:** Again, thank you so much if you've made it here with me. I know this story isn't much and honestly I would rewrite most of it if I had the time and the money but for now it's what it is and I fucking finished it so there we go!

I wondered if I would cry and I didn't but my hands are shaking and I might be going to cardiac arrest. But anygay

I wish I could explain how happy this and you have made me and that people have actually enjoyed this... **Thank you so much.**

This might be the only thing I'll ever post to this site, but if you want to ask something or you know, just talk to me, share stuff, thoughts(?), my tumblr is _ .com_ so I'll be there if you need me (didn't you remember I'm this desperate?! here we go again?!)

I'll miss this. Goodbye for now I guess. I still haven't learned how to answer feedback but maybe I'll learn for you? Please leave a thought and I'll love you to the moon and back. I need to pee now so goodbye honeymunchkins!


End file.
